La faute à pas de chance
by Tohru-Excel
Summary: C'est l'histoire de Dôméki qui a n'a pas eu de chance d'avoir une famille pareille ... À vous de découvrir pourquoi ! FIC TERMINEE ! Pas de suite ... J'espère que cette fin vous plaira !
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur :** Tohru-Excel

**Genre :** Encore un gros délire ... un peu chaud mais ne vous inquiétez pas, rien de détaillé ... j'aime l'intimité !

**DISCLAIMER**

Cette fic, vous la devez à HokutoXTora qui m'a donnée des infos sur mon petit Dôméki ... et ça m'a donné plein d'idées !

Les infos ? Vous les découvrirez le long de cette fic ! XD

Désolée, mais ce sera en deux chapitres ... je ne peux pas faire autrement, sinon ce serait trop long !

Voilà, donc merci HokutoXTora !!

Bisous à tous mes fans ! Je vous adore !

Bonne lecture !

Tohru

**PS :** Bon, je me suis appropriée la fic, alors y a des trucs qui changent dans l'histoire ...

**La faute à pas de chance.**

**Chapitre 1**

¤ 17 ans auparavant, le 3 Mai ( jour du Hana Masturi, fête des poupées ), dans un temple bien calme ...

Plus pour longtemps ... ¤

Mme Dôméki : Mais... c'est un garçon !

M. Dôméki : Mais nous n'avons qu'un prénom de fille ... nous étions persuadés que c'était une fille ...

Haruka : Ce sont des choses qui arrivent ... _moi, je le savais que c'étais un garçon ! J'ai fait un rêve prémonitoire ! XD_

Mme Dôméki : Mais nous n'avons pas de nom de garçon pour lui !

M. Dôméki : On ne va tout de même pas l'appeler Tohru ! ( je tiens à préciser que "Tohru" est un nom de garçon ... )

Haruka : Ne vous embêtez pas ... "Shizuka" est un beau prénom. Où est le problème ?

M. Dôméki : Mais nous ne pouvons pas lui donner un nom de fille !

Haruka : Ca se fait de plus en plus ...

Mme Dôméki : Et les brimades à l'école ?

Haruka : Je suis sûr que tout ira bien.

M. Dôméki : ... si tu le dis ...

Haruka : _Je suis déjà très fier de mon petit-fils ..._

¤ 5 ans plus tard, ses parents morts de maladie, Shizuka fut élévé par son grand-père ... ¤

Shizuka, rentrant dans le temple : Grand-père !

Haruka, cachant quelque chose dans son dos : Shizuka ! Te voilà ! Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

Shizuka : Oui !

Haruka : Allez, dépêche-toi d'enfiler ton kimono !

Shizuka, partant dans sa chambre : Oui grand-père !

¤ Il redescendit vêtu de vêtements ...

Féminin.

Un beau kimono rouge à magnolias, avec plusieurs couches de couleurs joyeuses comme du jaune ... Les manches flottantes tombaient sur ses mains, et le bas du kimono flottait. Ses cheveux étaient bien peignés, comme ceux d'une fille.

Il souriait béatement.

Il courut vers son grand-père avec joie ... ¤

Haruka : Non, Shizuka ! Fais de petits pas, comme une gentille demoiselle !

Shizuka : Voui ...

¤ Ce qu'il fit.

Il paraissait une gentille petite fille bien élevée. Il envoya son sourire à Haruka ... ¤

Haruka, lui frottant les cheveux tendrement avec un sourire de canaille : C'est bien !

Shizuka : ¤petits rires¤

Haruka : J'ai quelque chose pour ton anniversaire !

Shizuka : Yattaaaa !

Haruka, lui offrant son cadeau : Tiens ! Regarde comme elle est jolie !

¤ C'était une poupée.

Pour fille. ¤

Shizuka : Oh ! Elle est belle !

Haruka : N'est-ce pas ? Je l'ai faite spécialement pour toi !

Shizuka : Je suis tellement contente grand-père ! Merciiiiii !

Haruka : Mais c'est pour te faire plaisir ! Fais une bise à ton grand-père !

¤ Shizuka fit une bise à Haruka.

Haruka était content. Ca le faisait rire. C'était un gros sadique. Pas pour rien que sa femme s'est barrée avec un autre. ¤

Shizuka, serrant la poupée contre lui : Je vais la coiffer, l'aimer tous les jours !

Haruka : Je suis sûr que tu le feras bien !

Shizuka : ¤grand sourire¤

Haruka : ¤riant un peu¤

Shizuka : Grand-père ! Quand je serai grande, je voudrais avoir plein d'enfants !

Haruka : Et je suis sûr que tu auras un gentil mari pour s'occuper de toi !

¤ Cela résonnait comme de l'humour à ses oreilles ...

Oui, Shizuka a été élevé comme une fille.

Seulement il appris bien vite qu'il n'était pas ce qu'il pensait être ... ¤

Shizuka, 7 ans : Pourquoi je suis tout le temps avec les garçons en sport ? Pourquoi j'ai pas de seins ? Pourquoi j'ai un...

Haruka : Parce que tu es différente !

Shizuka : On m'a dit que j'étais un garçon ...

Haruka : Tes professeurs te racontent n'importe quoi ...

Shizuka : Tu mens ! Je suis un garçon ! Pas une fille !

Haruka : Voyons, Shizuka ...

Shizuka, pleurant : Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?!

Haruka : Parce que je voulais ton bien ... _Parce que ça me faisait rire ..._

Shizuka : Mais je suis malheureux maintenant ! Je ne veux pas être un garçon ! Je veux un mari, pas une femme !

**Problème majeur.**

**Shizuka est officiellement homosexuel.**

**La faute à qui ?**

Haruka : ... ben ... euh ... tu sais, tu es très bien comme tu es ma chérie ...

Shizuka : Non ! Je suis un garçon !

Haruka : Tu n'aimes donc pas ton grand-père ?!

**La faute à pas de chance d'avoir un grand-père aussi méchant et aussi bizarre !**

Shizuka : Siiiiiii !! C'est pour ça que je suis triiiiiiste !!

Haruka : Ne sois pas triste !

Shizuka : Maiiiiiiiis !!

¤ Haruka partit dans sa bibliothèque ... ¤

Haruka, revenant : Regarde dans ce livre !

Shizuka : J'en veux pas, de ton livre !!

Haruka : Regarde !

¤ Shizuka regarda finalement ...

Il vit un petit garçon déguisé en fille ... ¤

Haruka : Tu vois ? Eh ben on habille les petits garçons comme toi en fille pour qu'ils soient plus forts !

Shizuka : ...

¤ Il regardait longuement l'image ... ¤

Shizuka : .. ah bon ?

Haruka : Bien sûr ! _Je vais pouvoir lui pourrir la vie un peu plus longtemps !_

¤ Mais Shizuka n'était pas dupe.

Dès l'adolescence, il commença à observer les autres garçons ... ¤

Shizuka, 13 ans : ...

¤ À la pause de midi, assis sur un banc, il observa deux garçons de sa classe, bien virils bien machos, manger sans délicatesse ... ¤

Shizuka : ... donc, pas de délicatesse en mangeant ... manger sans se soucier des bonnes manières ...

¤ Et voilà qu'on obtient le Shizuka d'aujourd'hui.

Un gay traumatisé dans son enfance qui est une fille chez lui et qui est un homme quand son grand-père ne le surveille pas.

Il entra au lycée.

Et fit une rencontre plutôt inattendue et bienvenue ... ¤

Kimihiro : Hiiiiiiimaaaaaaawaaaaaaaaaariiiiiiiiiiiiiii-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaan !

Himawari : Ah ! Bonjour Watanuki-kun !

¤ Kimihiro Watanuki, alias Watanuki-kun, Hiro, ou tout simplement abruti.

Description : mâle, donc proie potentielle, 17 ans, âge idéal, 1m70, donc plus petit de dix centimètres, c'est mignon, 72 kg, poids idéal pour la taille parce que comme ça il y a un peu de moëlleux à tâter, corps fin et allongé avec de longues jambes, ça donne un air de fragilité, très mignon, lunettes, ça accentue son côté maladroit, mignon aussi, de grands yeux bleus, c'est agréable à regarder, des cheveux bruns et courts toujours en bataille, on a envie de les frotter, et personnage qui est toujours en train de gesticuler, de quoi distraire.

Bref, Shizuka était amoureux. ¤

Shizuka : Salut, abruti.

Kimihiro, gesticulant dans tous les sens : ARRÊTE DE M'APPELLER "ABRUTI" !!

¤ Aaaaah, qu'il était mignon, ce petit Watanuki ... ¤

Shizuka : Tu as préparé mon bentô ?

Kimihiro, lui tendant en tirant un peu la gueule : Tiens, le voilà !

Shizuka, le prenant : T'as mis quoi dedans ?

Kimihiro, se remettant à gesticuler : MAIS TU VERRAS QU'À REGARDER !! MERDE !!

¤ ... irrésistible ... ¤

Shizuka : Tu veux me faire la surprise ?

Kimihiro : **MAIS NON !! C'EST QUE TU ME FAIS CHIER !!**

¤ Shizuka était aux anges.

Plus il gueulait, plus il était mignon cet abruti de Kimihiro. ¤

Himawari : Ah, j'ai une réunion de délégués ce soir ! Je ne pourrais pas vous accompagner chez vous !

Kimihiro : Noooon !! Himawari-chaaaaan !! Pourquoi !?

¤ Par contre, quand il faisait l'abruti pour cette raison, il était beaucoup moins mignon.

Plutôt à baffer. ¤

Himawari : Ce sont des choses qui arrivent !

Shizuka : Cool, on pourra rentrer ensemble tous les deux.

Kimihiro : AAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH !! MON PIRE CAUCHEMAR !!

¤ Pauvre Shizuka ... il n'avait pas de chance ...

Mais ça lui plaisait comme ça.

Après tout, si Kimihiro ne l'aimait pas, autant le faire bisquer un peu !

N'est-ce pas ? ¤

Shizuka : T'inquiète pas Himawari, j'en prendrai soin.

Himawari : Je te fais confiance ! Ciao !

Kimihiro, gaga : À tout à l'heuuuuure !

Shizuka : À plus tard.

Himawari : Ah ... non, je mange avec une copine à midi ! Je vous laisse !

Kimihiro : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !! MA VIE EST UN CAUCHEMAAAAAAAAAAAAAR !!

¤ Et Shizuka lui tapota l'épaule. ¤

Shizuka : C'est la vie.

Kimihiro : ...

¤ Kimihiro rien qu'à lui pour la journée entière.

Le rêve. ¤

Shizuka : On se voit à midi.

Kimihiro : J'attendrai pas, salopard !!

¤ Bref ... Shizuka s'éclatait comme un petit fou, contrairement à ce qu'il n'y paraît.

La journée passa, un Vendredi à entendre Kimihiro gueuler, chanter sa sérénade habituelle ... "CONNARD !! SALAUD !! BON À RIIIIEEEEEEN !!"

... quelle belle mélodie ...

...

Shizuka ressemblait beaucoup à son grand-père, en fait.

Le soir, il rentra chez lui. ¤

Haruka : Ah ! Enfin de retour !

Shizuka, prenant sa voix douce et maniérée : Bonjour, grand-père.

Haruka : Pars vite te changer ! Regarde-toi dans cet accoutrement !

Shizuka : ...

Haruka : ¤grand sourire¤

Shizuka : Oui, j'y vais.

¤ Il redescendit, habillé d'un kimono de Geiko ( les Geikos sont des danseuses qui s'habillent comme des Geishas, sauf que ce n'en sont pas ! ), avec les claquettes et le maquillage. Il a même une barette en forme de fleur dans les cheveux, et boucles d'oreilles très chic et un petit coussin au niveau du torse pour faire commes des seins.

Presque une femme.

Sauf que dessous tous ces artifices se cachait un homme ! XD ¤

Shizuka : Alors, qu'il y a-t-il pour le dîner ?

Haruka : Le dîner ? C'est toi qui doit le préparer !

Shizuka : Grand-père...

Haruka : Mais tu dois avant cela ... faire des courses !

¤ ... et merde. ¤

Haruka : Et pas question que tu remettes ton uniforme ! Je veux te voir pimpante et souriante ! Heiiiiiiin ?

Shizuka : Comme tu voudras.

¤ Mais vraiment, putain de merde.

µµµµµµ

De son côté, Kimihiro était chez Yûko ... ¤

Yûko : Mais j'ai envie de yakiniku !

Kimihiro : Y EN A PLUS !!

Yûko : Allez ! Au magasin !

Kimihiro : **D'ACCORD, CA VA !! JE VAIS LE CHERCHER TON YAKINIKU À LA CON !!**

Yûko : Facilement dominable ...

Kimihiro : **TA GUEUUUUUUUULE !!**

¤ Et il partit au magasin, pestant, gueulant tout le temps comme à son habitude la sérénade préférée de Shizuka ... ¤

Kimihiro, entrant dans le magasin :_ Heureusement que j'y passe parce que j'avais oublié qu'il y avait sérieusement besoin de PQ !_

¤ Mais il passa d'abord dans le rayons des viandes.

Il acheta la viande, celle que Yûko préfèrait, puis partit au rayon des fruits, car il avait envie d'une pomme ...

Il regarda les pommes bien rouges, bien appêtissantes ... miam ...

Elles lui faisaient bien envie ... ¤

Kimihiro, tendans sa main vers une pomme : _Celle-là a vraiment l'air bonne ... je la mangerais en chemin ..._

¤ Mais une main fut plus rapide que lui.

Il tourna sa tête vers l'obtenteur de la main ...

C'était une Geiko. ¤

Kimihiro, surpris de voir une Geiko, rougissant : _... ah ... elle est très jolie ..._

Geiko, d'une voix bien grave et masculine : Salut.

¤ Une Geiko ... à première vue. ¤

Kimihiro : ...

¤ Les yeux dorés captivants, le regard jemenfoutiste, l'expression, la façon de se tenir, cette voix grave et suave ...

Il les connaissait ... ¤

Kimihiro : ... **RHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!**

Shizuka : Ben quoi ?

Kimihiro, se cassant du magasin le plus vite possible tellement ça le traumatise : **GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!**

Shizuka : ...

¤ Mais là, Shizuka se sentait vraiment blessé ...

Ce qu'il redoutait le plus est arrivé ...

Sa pomme dans la main, il regarda ses pieds ... ¤

Shizuka : _... grand-père, je te déteste ..._

¤ Le lendemain à l'école, ils se retrouvèrent.

Kimihiro était tout blanc.

Il ne gesticulait plus.

Il ne disait plus rien.

Il ne chantait même pas sa sérénade.

**Flippant**. ¤

Shizuka : Tu es toujours choqué ?

Kimihiro : Ouais.

Shizuka : ...

Kimihiro : ...

Shizuka : Ca te gêne tant que ça que je sois un travelo ?

Kimihiro : Ouais.

Shizuka : Et t'en as conclu que j'étais homo ?

Kimihiro : Ouais.

Shizuka : Tu as vu juste.

Kimihiro : Ouais.

Shizuka : ...

Kimihiro : ...

Shizuka : ...

Kimihiro : ...

Shizuka : Et si je voulais t'embrasser sur la bouche, tu serais d'accord ?

Kimihiro : Ouais ... euh NON !! CA VA PAS LA TÊTE !?

Shizuka : T'as dit "ouais" ?

Kimihiro : J'AI PAS FAIT GAFFE !!

Shizuka : Tant pis.

Kimihiro : ... attends ... t'es pas amoureux de moi j'espère !?

Shizuka : Ca te dérange ?

Kimihiro, cramoisi : **ALORS T'ES VRAIMENT AMOUREUX DE MOI !?**

Shizuka : Comme un fou.

**Gros froid.**

Kimihiro, suant : ...

Shizuka, la voix bien lente et bien grave : Toutes les nuits je rêve de toi, j'en fait des nuits blanches, tu es mon fantasme vivant.

Kimihiro, tout bleu : **GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!**

Shizuka : J'te charie.

Kimihiro : ... ah ... tu ... tu m'as fait peur ...

Shizuka : Mais y a un peu de vrai quand même.

Kimihiro, partant en courant : **GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!**

Shizuka, le rattrappant dans par le col : T'es sûr de ne pas vouloir essayer ?

Kimihiro : DE QUOI !?

Shizuka : Un baiser. Volé ou partagé. Comme tu préfères.

Kimihiro : J'EN VEUX PAS !!

Shizuka : Un petit.

Kimihiro : Mais non !!

Shizuka : Sans la langue. Juste faire toucher nos lèvres.

Kimihiro : DEVANT TOUT LE MONDE !?

Shizuka : Ca veut dire que t'es d'accord ?

Kimihiro : ...

Shizuka : ...

¤ Le binoclard hésita longtemps ... ¤

Shizuka : Si tu veux, on va dans un coin ...

Kimihiro : CA VA !! Ca va !!... juste un petit ...

Shizuka : ...

Kimihiro : ... y a presque personne ... ils vont tous en cours ... y a juste cette bande de filles un peu en retard ...

Shizuka : OK.

¤ Il lui prit ses épaules doucement.

Kimihiro avait peur. Son coeur battait très fort ...

Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux ...

Kimihiro était paniqué.

Shizuka avait **hâte**.

Il le dévorait des yeux ... ¤

Kimihiro : ¤gloups¤

¤ Mais il ferma les yeux malgré tout ...

Il eut du mal à tendre les lèvres ...

Shizuka, lui, n'hésita pas une seconde.

Il se pencha et l'embrassa.

À sa grande surprise, Kimihiro succombait totalement ...

Il sentit les lèvres du garçon s'appuyer sur les siennes ...

Il glissa ses mains le long des homoplates de son ami, jusque dons son dos ... ¤

Kimihiro, se retirant : ... non, Dôméki ... non ... je ...

Shizuka : Tu quoi ?

Kimihiro : ...

¤ Il rougit fortement ... ¤

Kimihiro, partant : Il faut que j'aille en cours !

¤ Il partit, alors que Shizuka commençait à espérer ... ¤

Shizuka : _... et merde ..._

¤ Une fois de plus.

µµµµµµ

Kimihiro, en cours, était tourmenté ...

Le pauvre ne pouvait pas nier qu'il avait aimé embrasser Shizuka.

Mais voilà. Il y a un problème ... ¤

Kimihiro :_ AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH !! MAIS POURQUOI C'EST UN MEC !?_

¤ Cette même question qui taraude dans la tête des gays qui ne se sont toujours pas découverts ...

µµµµµµ

Shizuka rentra chez lui le soir.

Bien sûr, il se revêtit en femme. ¤

Haruka : Ce soir ma chérie, c'est moi qui prépare le repas !

Shizuka : Et que prépares-tu ?

Haruka : Des sushis, ça te dis ?

Shizuka : Ca tombe bien, j'en avais envie !

¤ À table, Haruka en tailleur et Shizuka assis sur ses genoux comme les femmes ... ¤

Haruka : Tu as l'air particulièrement épanouie aujourd'hui ...

Shizuka : C'est vrai ?

Haruka : Tu me caches des choses ...

Shizuka, mal à l'aise : Mais non ...

Haruka : Petite cachotière !

Shizuka, un peu rouge : Mais non grand-père !

Haruka : Allez, dis-moi tout !

Shizuka : ...

Haruka : ¤grand sourire¤

Shizuka : ... j'ai embrassé quelqu'un ...

Haruka : Bravoooo !! Je suis vraiment fier de toi tu sais ! Et de qui il s'agit ?

Shizuka : ... d'un ami ...

Haruka : Mais qui exactement ? Je veux savoir !

Shizuka : ...

Haruka : Ne serait-ce pas le jeune Watanuki avec qui tu passes tout ton temps ?

Shizuka, qui n'arrive pas à cacher sa rougeur malgré la tonne de maquillage qu'il porte : ...

Haruka : ¤impatient d'avoir le verdict¤

Shizuka : ... ça va, t'as gagné ...

Haruka : Je m'en doutais !

Shizuka : Ca fait plus d'un an que je suis amoureuse de lui ...

Haruka : Je m'en étais rendu compte ... pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé ?

Shizuka : Ca me mettait mal à l'aise ...

Haruka : Tu peux me parler de tout, je suis là pour t'écouter ...

Shizuka : Oui, je sais ...

Haruka : Tu veux peut-être garder des choses pour toi ?

Shizuka : Tu me connais, je suis plutôt réservée ...

Haruka : C'est bien ! Mais ici, tu es à la maison !

Shizuka : Hum ...

¤ On frappa à la porte. ¤

Haruka : Va ouvrir, j'ai le pressentiment que c'est pour toi !

¤ Shizuka se leva de table et partit en direction de l'entrée.

Il ouvrit la porte.

Un lycéen toujours en tenue d'études se tenait devant lui, presque effrayé ... ¤

Kimihiro, rougissant : ... euh ... Dôméki ?

Shizuka, reprenant sa voix de mec : Salut.

Kimihiro : ... euh ... euuuuh ... ouais ... salut ... ben ... c'est moi, Watanuki ...

Shizuka : Ca, je l'ai bien vu.

Kimihiro : OH CA VA !! Je suis pas à l'aise du tout au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué !! Mais t'es tellement antipathique que tu t'en fous de toute façon !!

Shizuka : Merci de me traiter d'antipathique. Que fais-tu ici ?

Kimihiro : Ben ... je ... euh ...

¤ Shizuka ne pouvait s'empêcher de dévorer du regard le pauvre Kimihiro ...

C'est pas de sa faute si il est trop beau, et en plus trop mignon. ¤

Kimihiro, cramoisi : MAIS ARRÊTE DE ME REGARDER COMME CA, CA M'AIDE PAS !!

Shizuka : J'y peux rien si je suis fou de toi.

Kimihiro : **JE SAIS, CA M'ENERVE !!**

¤ Inutile de dire que dans la cuisine, Haruka se roulait par terre. ¤

Kimihiro : T'as un coin tranquille ici ?! Pas dans la maison si possible j'ai la flemme d'enlever mes chaussures !

¤ Shizuka sortit, le prit par le bras ( inutile là aussi de dire que Kimihiro pestait comme à son habitude ) et le traîna jusque derrière le temple. ¤

Shizuka, croisant les bras : Je t'écoute.

Kimihiro : Voilà ... je voulais ... te revoir ... en ... en femme ...

Shizuka : Pourquoi ?

Kimihiro, écarlate : ... euh ... parce que ... je ...

Shizuka : ...

Kimihiro : ... je trouve que ... tu ressembles ... vraiment à une nana, comme ça ...

Shizuka, qui ne comprends pas : C'est fait pour.

Kimihiro : ... euh ...

Shizuka : ...

Kimihiro : ... mais je voulais dire ... une très jolie nana ...

Shizuka : ...

Kimihiro : **TRÈS** jolie ...

¤ Shizuka aurait préféré recevoir ce compliment de sa part en tant que "beau mec". Pas "jolie nana".

Mais il lui répondit : ¤

Shizuka : Ah. Merci.

¤ Par politesse. ¤

Kimihiro : ... ouais ... et ... je ... voulais ... euh ...

Shizuka : ...

Kimihiro : ...

¤ Kimihiro prit Shizuka dans ses bras et l'embrassa soudainement ...

Shizuka n'était pas contre.

Mais c'était un peu trop soudain ...

Et puis après le compliment qu'il venait de lui faire ...

Il ne le sentait pas du tout.

L'homme à lunettes termina son long baiser tout en douceur.

Il regarda longuement le visage de Shizuka.

Puis il l'observa en entier, dans sa parrure féminine ... ¤

Kimihiro : ... Dôméki ...

Shizuka : Quoi ?...

Kimihiro : ... je préfère sortir avec toi ... quand tu es travesti ...

¤ Et voilà.

Shizuka s'en doutait. ¤

Kimihiro : ... ça ne te dérange pas ?...

¤ La question qui tue.

Il ne savait pas quoi répondre.

Oui, il rêve de sortir avec lui.

Non, ça ne lui plaît pas de le faire quand il est travesti.

Il en a marre d'être travesti.

Parce que ça peut mener à ça.

Mais c'est sa seule chance de sortir avec Kimihiro ... ¤

Shizuka : ...

¤ Il ne répondit pas. Le choix était trop dur. ¤

Kimihiro : ... j'ai cru que tu le prendrais mal ... j'ai eu peur ...

¤ Mais ... il n'avait jamais dit oui !... ¤

Kimihiro, l'embrassant une dernière fois : Merci ...

¤ ... ni non, d'ailleurs ... ¤

Kimihiro : ... à demain ...

¤ Il s'en alla, comme il est venu.

Shizuka était planté là.

Il ne voulait pas que ça se passe comme ça ...

µµµµµµ

Rentré chez lui ... ¤

Haruka : Alors, comment ça s'est passé ?

Shizuka : On sort ensemble.

Haruka : Mais c'est formidable !

Shizuka : À condition que je reste habillé comme ça.

Haruka : Ah ...

¤ Pour une fois, Haruka ressentait de la tristesse pour son petit-fils ... ¤

Haruka : ¤se retient d'exploser de rire¤

¤ ... mais pas pour très longtemps. ¤

Shizuka, reprenant sa voix d'homme : Tu trouves ça drôle ?!

Haruka : Excuse-moi, mais...

Shizuka : Mais quoi ?! Ca ne me plaît pas ! Pourquoi il ne m'accepte pas tel que je suis enfin !

Haruka : Parce qu'il te préfère comme ça !

Shizuka : Toi aussi, tu as un problème avec ça ! Pourquoi tu me forces à me travestir depuis tout ce temps, hein ?...

Haruka : ...

Shizuka : Il va falloir que vous vousle mettiez tous dans le crâne !! Quand j'ai envie de pisser, je ne m'asseois pas sur la cuvette !! C'est clair !?

Haruka, perplexe : Euh ...

Shizuka : Je suis un homme, bordel ! J'en ai marre qu'on me prenne pour une femme !

Haruka : Shizuka ! Respecte ton parent !

Shizuka : J'ai pas le droit de m'exprimer peut-être ?! Je ferme toujours ma gueule, c'est normal, après tout ! Pourquoi je l'ouvrirais ?!

Haruka : Tu as le droit de t'exprimer !

Shizuka : Ah bon ? J'en ai pas l'impression ...

Haruka : Shizuka ! Calme-toi !

Shizuka : Ecoute-moi bien ...

¤ Shizuka prit son grand-père par le col ... ¤

Shizuka, d'une colère froide : Je suis né le jour du hana matsuri, j'ai un prénom de femme, et je me travestis ... C'est pas ça qui fera de moi une femme ...

¤ Ils se regardèrent longuement, droit dans les yeux ...

Le grand-père s'en voulait un peu.

Le petit-fils était sans voix.

Il le lâcha ... ¤

Shizuka : ... excuse-moi ...

¤ Il partit dans sa chambre, excédé ...

Pourquoi il est tombé sur une vie comme celle-là ?...

**Tsuzuku !**

Ca vous plaît ?

Une review, please ? ¤yeux de cocker¤


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou ! C'est re-moi !

Voici le deuxième chapitre !

Je pense qu'elle sera assez courte cette fic-là ... 3 ou 4 chapitres ? Je ne sais pas, ça dépend comment j'avance ...

Voilà !

Je fais un gros bisous à tout mes fans ! BISOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS !!

Bonne lecture !

Tohru

**Chapitre 2**

Le lendemain, il revint au lycée ... ¤

Shizuka : Salut, Watanuki.

Kimihiro : Salut, Dôméki !

¤ Il s'avança vers lui.

Mais pas de câlin, pas de baiser, rien.

Juste un air amical au visage.

Rien de plus. ¤

Shizuka : Tu as un peu de temps ? Il faut qu'on parle.

Kimihiro : Ah ... je trouvais aussi que tu n'avais pas l'air très en forme ...

Shizuka, le prenant par le bras comme son ami lui avait fait la veille ... : C'est important.

Kimihiro : Euh ... ouais !...

¤ Shizuka emmena Kimihiro dans les vestiaires de la salle de sport. ¤

Kimihiro : C'est si important que ça ?...

Shizuka : Ouais.

Kimihiro : ...

Shizuka : ...

¤ Kimihiro regardait ses pieds, mais Shizuka lui releva la tête, pour qu'il le regarde bien face. ¤

Shizuka : Je n'ai pas dit "oui" pour qu'on sorte ensemble seulement quand je serai travesti.

Kimihiro : ...

Shizuka : Je refuse.

Kimihiro : Mais...Dôméki...

Shizuka : Quoi ?

Kimihiro : ...ça me gêne...que tu sois...

Shizuka : Si vraiment tu m'aimes, tu dois m'accepter tel que je suis. Quoi qu'en pense mon grand-père, ou toi, je suis un homme. Et je ne me travestis pas par plaisir.

Kimihiro : Hein ?! Mais t'étais...

Shizuka : Oui, chez moi. C'est mon grand-père qui me force depuis que je suis gamin.

Kimihiro : ... ah ...

Shizuka : Mais j'en ai ras-le-bol. Alors si tu m'aimes, tu dois m'aimer en tant qu'homme. Pas en tant que femme.

Kimihiro : ... mais ...

Shizuka : Tu m'énerves.

Kimihiro : ...

Shizuka : ...

¤ Il se pencha vers Kimihiro, essayant de l'embrasser ...

Mais celui-ci recula avec peur, mais il se retrouva collé au mur.

Shizuka continuait d'avancer ...

Jusqu'à ce qu'ils sentent mutuellement leur souffle sur leurs lèvres ...

Il tendit ses lèvres ... ¤

Kimihiro, le poussant loin de lui : Non !!

¤ Il était rouge, très embarrassé. Il semblait troublé ...

Shizuka restait de marbre.

En réalité, il était déçu, et en colère aussi.

Il fixait Kimihiro dans les yeux. ¤

Kimihiro : ... excuse-moi ... j'ai du mal ... vraiment ...

Shizuka : Ca va, j'ai compris.

Kimihiro : ... désolé ...

Shizuka : J'accepte de sortir avec toi dans ce déguisement.

Kimihiro, très surpris : Tu...

Shizuka : Mais je ne fais pas ça gratuitement.

¤ Kimihiro s'en doutait.

C'est logique ... ¤

Shizuka : On va faire un marché. J'accepte de sortir avec toi, mais ...

Kimihiro : ...

Shizuka : ... si dans un mois, on a toujours rien fait, c'est terminé. On reste amis, mais sans plus.

Kimihiro, inquiet : ... euh ... "rien fait" ?...

Shizuka : Abruti, tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

¤ Le pauvre binoclard prit une teinte violette ... ¤

Kimihiro : QUOI !? NON MAIS CA VA PAS LA TÊTE !? ESPÈCE D'OBSEDE !!

Shizuka : Si on sort ensemble et que ça devient sérieux, faudra bien qu'on passe à l'acte un jour ou l'autre. Sois réaliste.

Kimihiro : MAIS C'EST COURT UN MOIS !!

Shizuka : Pas tant que ça ...

¤ La victime fut sans voix ...

Il tremblait de peur ... ¤

Shizuka : Si t'arrive à coucher avec moi, c'est que t'acceptes que je sois un mec non ?

Kimihiro : ... euh ... oui, c'est vrai ... MAIS T'ES VRAIMENT QU'UN OBSEDE !!

Shizuka : C'est toi qui voit.

Kimihiro : ...

Shizuka : ...

Kimihiro : ...

¤ Ils attendirent longtemps ...

Le carillon du matin sonna.

C'était l'heure d'y aller ... ¤

Shizuka : Je t'attendrai sur un banc dans le parc. Si tu viens, je considèrerais que tu acceptes notre marché.

¤ Il partit vers la sortie, alors que Kimihiro le regardait, troublé ... ¤

Shizuka : Je t'aime, Hiro. Ca me désole de devoir passer par-là ... mais j'ai pas tellement le choix.

¤ Il sortit.

Ce fut assez difficle comme choix pour le jeune brun ...

µµµµµµ

Le soir, dans le parc, sous un cerisier ( J'ADORE LES CERISIERS J'Y PEUX RIEEEEEEEN !! TTT.TTT ), vêtu de ses vêtements de femme, attendait patiemment.

Il était stressé ... il avait très peur ...

Il y a de grande chance que Kimihiro refuse de venir. Mais après tout, pourquoi ne pas espérer ?

Cet homme était aussi prévisible qu'imprévisible ... ¤

Shizuka : _... cet abruti devra bien l'accepter un jour où l'autre ... mais j'espère qu'il viendra ... pour une fois que je tombe amoureux de quelqu'un qui partage mes sentiments ... je veux pas qu'il fasse cette erreur ..._

¤ Il fixa ses mains, blanches et manucurées, qui étaient posées sur ses genoux serrés.

Il le sentait mal ...

Son coeur battait.

C'est la première fois qu'il ressentait du stress pour une histoire d'amour.

Il n'avait jamais eu de copain. Il n'avait jamais osé faire le pas.

Mais quand Kimihiro l'a vu habillé en femme ... il n'a plus eu peur.

Il y a eu déclic.

Mais leur relation ...

Pour l'instant, il ne sait pas ce qu'il va en advenir ... ¤

Kimihiro : Shizuka ?

¤ Il tourna sa tête ... ¤

Shizuka : Ah.

Kimihiro : ... je ... j'accepte ... le marché ...

¤ Kimihiro souriait en prononçant timidement cette phrase.

Shizuka en fut soulagé ... ¤

Shizuka : Sérieusement ?...

Kimihiro : Oui. Je t'aime ... alors je ...

Shizuka : ...

¤ Il l'avait dit.

Il l'aimait. ¤

Shizuka, se levant du banc : Je suis heureux que tu sois venu. J'avais peur de rester planté là comme un con pour rien.

Kimihiro : Tu n'avais pas plutôt peur que je ne partage pas tes sentiments ?

Shizuka : Ouais, c'est plutôt ça.

Kimihiro : Je m'en doutais un peu !

Shizuka : Hum ...

Kimihiro : ...

Shizuka : ...

Kimihiro : ... ben ...

¤ Il passa ses bras autour de la taille de Shizuka ...

Mais ce fut le travesti qui fit plus facilement le pas : il serra l'uniforme de Kimihiro entre ses doigts et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec tendresse ...

L'homme de ménage se laissa bercer ... il approfondit le baiser ...

Tout le monde les regardait au loin ... ¤

Jeune fille : Oh regarde ! Une Geiko et un lycéen !

Copine : Elle est immense ! Carrément plus grande que lui !

Jeune fille : C'est surprenant, hein ?

Copine : Mais je croyais que les Geikos ne devaient pas avoir de liaison amoureuse ...

Jeune fille : Laissons-les ! Ils sont heureux !

Copine : Oui !...

¤ Les pauvres, elles s'en faisaient des films ! XD

µµµµµµ

Main dans la main, ils se promenaient dans les rues ... ¤

Shizuka : On va où ?

Kimihiro : Où tu veux !

Shizuka : J'en sais rien, moi. J'ai pas d'idée.

Kimihiro : Moi non plus alors il va falloir m'aider !

Shizuka : Où tu veux, j'm'en fous.

Kimihiro : Quoiqu'il en soit, c'est moi qui t'invite !

Shizuka : C'est pas la peine.

Kimihiro : Mais ça me fait plaisir !

Shizuka : Bon, alors c'est toi qui décide.

Kimihiro : Mais non ! Honneur aux dames !

Shizuka : Je ne suis pas une dame.

Kimihiro : Non mais alleeeez ! Choisis !

Shizuka : J'ai pas envie de choisir.

Kimihiro : Mais je veux te faire plaisir moi !!

Shizuka : N'importe où me convient, tant tu es là.

Kimihiro : Ca me touche beaucoup MAIS CA M'AIDE PAS !!

Shizuka : Si t'as pas d'idée non plus, on est bien emmerdés.

Kimihiro : AAAAAAAAAAH !! C'EST VRAIMENT CHIANT POUR UNE PREMIÈRE SORTIE !!

¤ Ils arrivèrent à un passage piéton ...

Et le feu-piéton était rouge. ¤

Kimihiro : ET EN PLUS CE PUTAIN DE FEU QUI PASSE AU ROUGE ¤censuré pour vulgarité¤

Shizuka : Je n'entends rien du tout, Hiro, rien du tout.

Kimihiro, désespéré : ... et moi qui avait prévu plein de trucs ...

Shizuka : Ah ouais, vachement.

Kimihiro : **OH CA VA !!**

Shizuka : ...

Kimihiro : ...

¤ Les voitures passèrent, passèrent, et passèrent encore ...

Le feu-piéton restait rouge. ¤

Kimihiro, qui n'espère plus : ...

Shizuka : J'ai faim.

Kimihiro : Tu ne penses toujours qu'à ton ventre de toute fa... mais je sais ! Je t'emmène dans un resto pour manger une glace !

Shizuka : ... une glace ...

¤ Il s'imaginait déjà en train de manger la même glace que Kimihiro ... ¤

_**Shizuka :**__** Fais "aaaaaaaaaah" !**_

_**Kimihiro, rougissant :**__** Arrête, t'exagères ...**_

Shizuka : _... c'est parfait ..._

Kimihiro : Ah ! Le feu est vert ! On va pouvoir passer !

¤ Dit-il en emmenant sa conquête ...

Mais ... ¤

Kimihiro : Tu en fais des petits pas ...

Shizuka : J'ai pas le choix avec le kimono que je porte.

Kimihiro : Nan mais je veux dire par rapport aux enjambées que tu fais d'habitude ...

Shizuka : C'est sûr, ça fait maniéré.

Kimihiro : ... hum ...

¤ Ils trouvèrent un petit resto sympatoche, où ils s'intallèrent. ¤

Kimihiro : On est bien ici !

Shizuka : Ouais.

Kimihiro : Alors, tu regardes la carte ? Je prendrai la même chose que toi.

Shizuka : Ce qui me fait envie ?

Kimihiro : Ouais !

Shizuka : ... huuuum ... alors ...

¤ Quand le serveur fut arrivé ... ¤

Shizuka : Tout ce qu'il y a sur cette carte.

Kimihiro : KOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAA !?

Serveur : _... c'est ... un travesti ... brrr ... et dire que j'avais flashé sur lui ..._

Kimihiro : Mais tu te rends compte que c'est moi qui paye ?!

Shizuka : Tu m'as dit de prendre ce qui me faisait envie.

Kimihiro : Mais j'ai pas dis toute la carte !!

Shizuka : Bon ben vous me prendrez ça alors, s'il vous plaît. Pour deux.

Serveur : _... mais c'est qu'on dirait vraiment une nana, sans la voix ..._

Shizuka : Monsieur ?

Serveur : Ah !... euh ... oui, alors ... oui, d'accord ... euh ... je vous apporte ça tout de suite !

¤ Il s'en alla le plus vite possible ... ¤

Shizuka : C'est sympa ici.

Kimihiro : Je suis heureux que ça te plaise !

Shizuka : Tant que tu es là, je suis heureux.

Kimihiro : Arrête, tu me fais rougir ...

Shizuka : Rougis pas trop, tu vas ressembler à une tomate.

Kimihiro : MAIS JE SAIS !!

Shizuka : Détends-toi. On est là pour passer un bon moment. Faudrait pas gâcher ça.

Kimihiro : Mais c'est toujours toi qui gâches tout !

Shizuka : C'est gentil. Tu t'es pas regardé.

Kimihiro : Mais j'y peux rien si je suis nerveux !!

Shizuka : J'aime bien que tu m'engueules mais pour notre premier rencard j'attendais plus de retenue ...

Kimihiro : T'aimes que je t'engueule !? Mais t'es maso !!

Shizuka : Au moins je sais que tu es en forme.

Kimihiro, mort de fatigue : T'es compliquéééé ...

Shizuka : Pas plus que toi. Tu es un véritable mystère de la nature ...

Kimihiro : C'est ce qui fait que je suis unique !

Shizuka : Exactement. Pourquoi tu crois que tu me plais ?

Kimihiro : Ben ... euh ... je sais pas ... pour mon physique ?...

Shizuka : Abruti.

Kimihiro, scandalisé : Quoi, tu me trouves pas beau ?!

Shizuka : Bien sûr que si. Mais si il y avait que ça, je ne serai pas amoureux.

Kimihiro : Euh ... mais ... je suis pas un peu chiant des fois, quand même ?...

Shizuka : Un peu, c'est mignon.

Kimihiro : Tu trouves ça...MIGNON !?

Shizuka : Ouais.

Kimihiro : ...

Shizuka : ...

Kimihiro, tout rouge : Je suis pas mignon !!

Shizuka : Ca, c'est toi qui le dit ...

Kimihiro, très mal à l'aise : ...

Shizuka : Et toi Hiro, tu me trouves beau ou pas ?

Kimihiro : ... euuuuuuuuuuh ...

¤ Il vit devant lui une Geiko parfaitement féminine et apprêtée.

Avec une voix de mec ...

Mais au niveau du chant visuel ... ¤

Kimihiro : ... en mec ou en nana ?

Shizuka : En mec, abruti.

Kimihiro : MAIS J'EN SAIS RIEN, HABILLE COMME T'ES !!... euh ...

¤ Il se remémora le beau Shizuka, si masculin, si grand, si large d'épaule, si sexy ... ¤

Kimihiro, qui a du mal à assumer ce qu'il vient de penser : ... euh ... ouais ... ouais, très pas mal du tout ... euh ...

Shizuka, perplexe : "Très pas mal du tout" ?

Kimihiro, cramoisi : Je te trouve très beau, salopard !! Ca te va !?

Shizuka, souriant un peu : C'est gentil, merci.

Kimihiro, agréablement surpris : ...

Shizuka, reprennant son sérieux : Quoi ?

Kimihiro : ... je ne savais pas que tu savais sourire !

Shizuka : Je suis humain, quand même.

Kimihiro : Mais tu souris jamais !

Shizuka : Ben si, la preuve.

Kimihiro : ... ben ... c'est agréable ... ça m'a fait du bien ...

Shizuka : ...

¤ Une serveuse arriva parce que le serveur d'avant avait été traumatisé ... ¤

Serveuse : Et voilà pour ces messieurs !

¤ Elle posa une grosse coupe de glace au milieu de la table. Deux cuillères étaient plantées dedans, de chaque côtés. C'était une coupe avec de la glace au chocolat, au caramel, à la vanille, et de la sauce chocolat. Le tout décoré par de la chantilly et des éclats d'amandes ( ¤bave¤ Oups ! Excusez-moi !... ). ¤

Serveuse : Bon appêtit !

¤ Elle repartit aussi vite qu'elle était venue ... ¤

Kimihiro : ... une seule coupe ?...

Shizuka : C'est moi qui ai demandé. C'est plus romantique.

¤ Il prit une cuillère, un peu de glace, et la tend à Kimihiro ... ¤

Shizuka : Fais "aaaaaaaaah".

**Gros blanc.**

Kimihiro : DEVANT TOUT LE MONDE !? NON MAIS CA VA PAS !? CA ME MET SUPER MAL À L'AISE !!

Shizuka : ...

Kimihiro : ...

Shizuka : ...

Kimihiro, tout rouge : ... d'accord ...

¤ Il s'avança lentement de la cuillère et mangea le bout de glace. ¤

Shizuka : Alors ?

Kimihiro : ... c'est très bon ...

Shizuka : Ben tu vois.

Kimihiro : ...

Shizuka : Bon appêtit.

Kimihiro, reprenant le sourire : Toi aussi !

¤ Ils mangèrent ensemble, en silence. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler, ils étaient heureux rien que d'être l'un avec l'autre. ¤

Shizuka : Il faudra qu'on revienne ...

Kimihiro : Quand tu voudras.

Shizuka : ...

Kimihiro : Je te raccompagne chez toi ?

Shizuka : Si tu veux.

Kimihiro : Si je te le demande c'est que je veux bien !

Shizuka : OK, on rentre ensemble.

Kimihiro : Super !

¤ Ils sortirent du restaurant ... ¤

Shizuka : Tu fais quoi ce soir ?

Kimihiro : Je vais faire le ménage, comme toujours ...

Shizuka : Ouais, c'est pas marrant.

Kimihiro : En plus la vieille va encore me demander un truc super compliqué à préparer !

Shizuka : Tu sais, si t'as besoin de légumes n'hésite pas à me voir. Mon grand-père a un jardin potager, on y trouve de tout et n'importe quoi là-bas.

Kimihiro : Ah bon ?

Shizuka : Ouais. Il aime pas aller au supermarché. Mais bon, pour tout ce qui ne se cultive pas, il m'y envoie à sa place. Et en femme.

Kimihiro : C'est pour ça que je t'ai vu ...

Shizuka : T'as compris.

Kimihiro : ... hum ...

Shizuka : ...

¤ Kimihiro vit que cela embêtait Shizuka. Celui-ci fronçait les sourcils et regardait le sol en marchant ... ¤

Kimihiro : C'est très gentil de me proposer pour les légumes ! Je viendrai quand j'en aurais besoin !

Shizuka : Y a de grandes chances que tu voies mon grand-père ...

Kimihiro : Il pourra me conseiller !

Shizuka : Ouais ... Au passage, il s'appelle Haruka. Appelle-le par son prénom, il n'aime pas qu'on l'appelle "Dôméki".

Kimihiro : Ah ... d'accord ! Je m'en souviendrai !

¤ Ils arrivèrent au temple des Dôméki. ¤

Shizuka : Tu peux rester un peu si tu veux. Je te présenterai Haruka.

Kimihiro : C'aurait été avec plaisir, mais Yûko-san doit m'attendre avec impatience ...

Shizuka : Je comprends.

Kimihiro : Je viendrai une prochaine fois ! Quand j'aurais prévenu Yûko !

Shizuka : Pas de problème, viens quand tu veux.

Kimihiro : T'inquiète ! Bon, faut pas que je tarde ...

Shizuka : Ouais.

Kimihiro : Ouais ...

¤ Ils se regardèrent un moment ... ¤

Kimihiro : Il faut vraiment que j'y aille ...

¤ Il releva la tête, glissa une main dans la nuque du travesti et l'embrassa avec douceur, longuement ... ¤

Kimihiro, détâchant ses lèvres : Bonne soirée ...

Shizuka : Toi aussi ...

¤ Kimihiro s'en alla, lui faisant un grand signe de la main. ¤

Kimihiro : À demain !

Shizuka : À demain.

¤ Il continua son chemin.

Shizuka, lui, n'avait pas envie de rentrer ... Il aurait voulu passer plus de temps avec son amant ... ¤

Shizuka : _... je crois que c'est bon ... il m'aime ... il faut juste qu'il prenne l'habitude ..._

¤ Ce fut malgré tout avec espoir que le jeune homme entra chez son grand-père ... ¤

**Tsuzuku !**

Vous avez aimé ?


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou ! C'est Tohru en force !!

Comment ça va ?

Moi, je vais SUPER BIEN !!

Contente d'écrire des conneries, comme toujours ... surtout quand c'est pour vous !

Vous savez que je relis ce que je fais à chaque fois pour me mettre en état de lecteur et savoir si je dois changer des choses ? Vous me direz, beaucoup d'auteurs de fic font ça !

Mais bon ... voilà !

BISOUS À TOUS MES FAAAAAAAANS !!

Et bonne lecture !

Bisous encore !

Tohru

**Chapitre 3**

¤ Une semaine passa, et le couple Watanuki/Dôméki avançait bien.

Ils s'aimaient, pour de vrai. Ils sortaient souvent ensemble, au restaurant ou tout simplement en ville. Mais Shizuka restait vêtu en femme.

Aujourd'hui, on était Dimanche.

Et Kimihiro, n'ayant pas grand'chose à faire ce jour-là, a convenu avec Shizuka qu'ils pouvaient s'arranger un coup ...

... pour rencontrer Haruka ...

... mais surtout pour relever le défi ... ¤

**FLASH BACK**

¤ Le Vendredi midi ... ¤

Shizuka : Salut Hiro.

Kimihiro : Salut Shizuka !

Shizuka : T'as mon bentô ?

Kimihiro, posant le panier repas à côté de lui : Comme toujours !

¤ Il l'ouvrit le panier et sortit le bentô.

Fait pour deux. ¤

Shizuka : On mange dans le même bentô ?

Kimihiro : Ben ... j'ai pensé que c'était une bonne idée ... on sort ensemble après tout ...

Shizuka : ...

¤ Il prend ses baguettes. ¤

Shizuka, intérieurement heureux : _... tiens, il n'a pas peur de me le dire lors que je suis en uniforme masculin ..._

Kimihiro : Bon appêtit !

Shizuka : À toi aussi.

Kimihiro : Merci !

¤ Ils mangèrent tranquillement, sous les arbres du parc.

Il y faisait bon ...

Le poisson cru des sushis était bon. Le riz juste à point.

L'omelette était parfaite.

Tout se passait bien ...

... jusqu'à ce que l'un deux évoque le sujet qui fâche ... ¤

Kimihiro : Shizuka ...

Shizuka : Quoi ?

Kimihiro : Tu sais ... notre marché ...

Shizuka : ...

¤ Il posa ses baguettes sur le plateau. ¤

Shizuka : Je t'écoute.

Kimihiro : Ben ... mes sentiments pour toi ... sont sincères ... je m'en rends compte de plus en plus ...

Shizuka : ... hum ...

Kimihiro : ... alors je me suis dis ... que ... si t'as rien à faire ... Dimanche ... quand tu veux, dans la journée ... le matin ... ou même le soir, quand tu veux hein ?... on ... on pourrait ... euh ... enfin ... faire ... ça.

Shizuka, heureux : ...

Kimihrio : Si t'es d'accord ...

Shizuka : Tu sais, avec moi, c'est **quand tu veux**.

Kimihiro, cramoisi : TU NE PENSES QU'À CA OU QUOI !?

Shizuka : Ca fait presque six mois que je rêve de ça. Au sens littéral du terme.

Kimihiro : **EN BOUCLE PENDANT SIX MOIS !? MAIS T'ES QU'UN GROS PERVERS !!**

Shizuka : Quand je dis six mois ... pas tous les soirs mais régulièrement.

Kimihiro : ... je ne sais pas si ça doit me flatter ou si ça doit me faire peur ...

Shizuka : C'est normal. Depuis le temps que je te convoite ... combien de temps déjà ... ah oui, presque un an et demi, à la rentrée scolaire de seconde.

Kimihiro : Euh ... mais on ne s'était jamais parlés avant l'Automne !!

Shizuka : Ca arrive les coups de foudre. Bon ... alors Dimanche, tu as dit ... ça me va très bien.

Kimihiro, super stressé : D-D-D-Dimanche alors ?...

Shizuka : Dimanche.

Kimihiro, soupirant, cramoisi : ... Dimanche ...

Shizuka : Je ne pensais pas que ça arriverait aussi vite, sincèrement.

Kimihiro : ... moi non plus ...

Shizuka : Ca me fait plaisir. J'avais peur que tu n'arrives pas à accepter que je sois un homme. Mais finalement ...

Kimihiro, souriant en regardant le sol : ...

Shizuka : Et puis je vais enfin pouvoir découvrir ton corps si sexy en détails.

Kimihiro : **ARGH !! T'ES DEGUEULASSE !! FINALEMENT JE NE SAIS PAS SI JE VAIS LE FAIRE !!**

Shizuka : Je t'embête !

Kimihiro : ¤soupir¤ J'ai eu peur ...

Shizuka : Mais y a un peu de vrai là-dedans.

Kimihiro : **GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!**

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

¤ Dôméki attendait dans le salon la venue de Watanuki.

Habillé en homme, cette fois.

Haruka étai assis dans le salon aussi en face de Dôméki.

Mort de rire, naturellement. ¤

Shizuka : Tu peux te la fermer ?! C'est mon copain que j'attends !

Haruka : Il vaut mieux que je ris maintenant que lorsqu'il sera là ! J'ai hâte de voir à quoi il ressemble !

Shizuka : Tu verras !

Haruka : Il en a de la chance d'être avec une femme aussi belle que toi ! Et en plus qui lui prépare le repas à l'avance ...

Shizuka : Lui au moins, il ne me considère pas comme une femme ...

Haruka, sa clope au bec : Ce qui explique pourquoi tu as un habit masculin ? Je croyais qu'il ne voulait sortir avec toi que si tu t'habillais comme une femme ?...

Shizuka : ...

**FLASH BACK**

¤ Le Vendredi, à la sortie du lycée ... ¤

Kimihiro : Ben ... on se retrouve à quelle heure ?

Shizuka : Vers 18 heures ? Mon grand-père voudra absolument te rencontrer alors le temps que vous discutiez ... À mon avis, on mangera avant de le faire. Y a des chances que tu dormes à la maison ...

Kimihiro : ... hum ... je n'en doute pas ...

Shizuka : ...

¤ Kimihiro rougissait, il se tordait les doigts ...

Shizuka prit ses mains, pour le regarder dans les yeux. ¤

Shizuka, rassurant : Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout se passera bien, j'en suis sûr ...

¤ L'homme à lunettes hocha la tête rapidement. ¤

Kimihiro : ... hum ...

Shizuka : ...

Kimihiro : ...

¤ Timidement, il caressa son visage ...

Puis se leva sur la pointe des pieds ...

Et, lentement, l'embrasse ...

Shizuka était surpris. C'était la première fois qu'il osait l'embrasser alors qu'il n'était pas travesti ...

Mais le baiser ne dura pas ... ¤

Kimihiro, pire qu'une tomate : ...

¤ Il était visiblement très gêné ... très mal à l'aise ... ¤

Kimihiro : ...p-passe...un...un bon w-w-w-week-end...

Shizuka : ... merci, toi aussi ...

¤ Le petit brun lui sourit.

Puis repart ...

Shizuka repassait ses doigts sur ses lèvres ...

Il daigna sourire, lui aussi. ¤

Shizuka : _... il m'accepte tel que je suis ..._

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Shizuka : Non. Il a arrêté avec ça.

Haruka : Peut-être, mais je maintiens que c'est une HONTE que tu t'habilles avec un kimono masculin !

Shizuka : Il est venu rendre visite à un **homme**, et puis il dort avec moi cette nuit. Et je dormirai en caleçon, comme un homme.

Haruka : Quoi !? Il n'a pas honte de vouloir dormir avec toi !?

Shizuka : Tu peux arrêter deux minutes ? C'est moi qui lui ai proposé.

Haruka, scandalisé : **Sans mon accord !?**

**GLING DILING DIGLING !**

Shizuka : Enfin 18 heures. J'y vais ...

Haruka : Je t'attends !

Shizuka : T'avises pas de dire des conneries devant lui !

Haruka : Eh oh ! Parle normalement à ton grand-père !

¤ Shizuka part dans l'entrée, et ouvre la porte.

Kimihiro l'attendait. Il était tout nerveux ...

Mais il gardait le sourire. ¤

Kimihiro : Salut !...

Shizuka, passant un bras sur ses épaules : Salut ...

¤ Il embrasse un jeune homme tout ébahi ... ¤

Shizuka : Ca va ?

Kimihiro, complètement paralysé : Ouais ! Ouais !... Et toi ?...

Shizuka : J'ai passé le week-end à penser à toi. Je suis content que tu sois là.

Kimihiro, rouge d'émotion : ... moi aussi ... j'ai pensé à toi ...

Shizuka : Allez, entre.

¤ Il prit le temps de quitter ses chaussures avant d'entrer. ¤

Shizuka, refermant la porte : C'est moi qui ai préparé le repas ce soir.

Kimihiro : Tu sais faire le repas ?

Shizuka : Ben ouais. C'est logique.

Kimihiro : Mais alors pourquoi tu me demandes de toujours te préparer un bentô ?!

Shizuka : J'aime ta cuisine. C'est tout.

Kimihiro : Ah ... merci ...

Shizuka : Ca m'évite aussi de cuisiner le matin.

Kimihiro : RHAAAA !! J'me doutais qu'il y avait un truc louche !!

Shizuka : Mon grand-père **trépigne** d'impatience de te rencontrer ...

Kimihiro, rougissant un peu : Ah ! Ca fait plaisir !...

Shizuka : Ne te réjouis pas trop vite ... il est totalement...

Haruka, arrivant : Ne l'écoute pas, ce n'est qu'un petit voyou qui n'a que faire de son grand-père ... Bonjour, appelle-moi Haruka.

Kimihiro : Bonjour, monsieur Ha-Ha-Haruka ! E-E-E-E-Enchanté !

Haruka, qui ne put s'empêcher de rire un peu ... : Moi de même.

Shizuka : Arrête de rire, tu ne vois pas qu'il est timide ? Laisse-lui le temps de s'habituer.

Haruka : Il est très mignon. Tu l'as bien choisi.

Kimihiro : ...euh...je ne suis pas très...mignon !...

Haruka : Mais si ! Avec les lunettes c'est...

Shizuka : Tu ne vois pas que tu le perturbes ?

Kimihiro, cramoisi : _... il est homo lui aussi ou quoi ?... tous des homos dans cette maison ... pas étonnant que Shizuka le soit devenu ..._

Haruka : J'ai le droit de dire ce que je pense !

Shizuka : C'est dur de se retenir je suppose ?

Haruka : ...

Shizuka : Ca va Hiro ? Il est antipathique, mais ce n'est pas quelqu'un de foncièrement méchant ... mais il est foncièrement moqueur ...

Haruka : Oh ça va ! Pas trop quand même !

Shizuka : Je t'ai dit de ne pas te réjouir trop vite ...

Haruka : Ne me traite pas comme ça devant lui de la sorte !

Kimihiro, qui ne sait plus trop ce qu'il fait là ... : Ce n'est pas un problème ...

Haruka : Shizuka me maltraite !

Shizuka : Ne te victimise pas !

Kimihiro : Au fait, vous avez un jardin potager, non ?

**GROS SILENCE.**

Haruka : Mais oui, c'est vrai ! Il est magnifique ! J'ai des légumes et des fruits de toutes sortes ! Je te les montre avec plaisir !

Kimihiro : C'est gentil !

Haruka : Suis moi !

¤ Et ils partirent au jardin potager ... ¤

Shizuka, bluffé : _... il arrive à dompter mon grand-père ..._

¤ Il s'assoit par terre, avec calme. ¤

Shizuka : _... j'espère que ça se passe bien ..._

¤ Il attendit longtemps, lontemps, très longtemps ... ¤

Shizuka : _... mais que font-ils ?..._

Haruka : Je suis très heureux qu'ils te plaisent.

Kimihiro : Je n'en ai jamais vu d'aussi beaux depuis longtemps ! Vraiment, vous me rendez un grand service !

Haruka : Mais c'est normal !

Shizuka : _... c'est étrange ... je n'ai jamais vu Grand-père aussi aimable ... c'en est presque effrayant ..._

Haruka : Ah, Shizuka ! Je pensais que tu aurais mis le couvert ...

Shizuka : Oui, j'y vais ...

¤ Il alla à la cuisine pour chercher le repas et les couverts. ¤

Haruka : Je suis heureux pour Shizuka. Cela n'en a pas l'air. J'ai un certain goût pour le taquiner ...

Kimihiro : Mais le travestir c'est plutôt du harcèlement ...

Haruka : Pourquoi harcèlerai-je ma seule famille ?...

Kimihiro : Il en souffre, vous savez.

Haruka : Il doit s'y être habitué ... cela fait onze ans, maintenant.

Kimihiro : Onze ans qu'il doit se faire passer pour une femme. C'est très frustrant ...

Haruka : Je suppose ...

Kimihiro : Mais pourquoi faites-vous cela ?!

Haruka : Disons ... que je m'ennuie. Beaucoup. Et cela m'amuse ...

Kimihiro : Alors vous vous amusez du malheur des autres ?!

Haruka : Tu y vois un inconvénient ?

Shizuka, sortant de la cuisine avec les couverts : Je suis un peu encombré. Grand-père, tu ne voudrais pas m'aider ?

Haruka : Tu es assez grand pour le faire tout seul !

Kimihiro : Attends, je vais t'aider !

¤ Il prit quelques couverts dans les bras de Shizuka. ¤

Shizuka : Merci.

¤ Celui-ci lui sourit.

Ils allèrent tous deux installer la table dehors ...

Il faisait bon, et ç'aurait été dommage de ne pas en profiter. ¤

Haruka, sortant de la maison : Mon petit ange qui met le couvert avec son fiancé, comme c'est touchant !

Shizuka : Comment dois-je prendre ça ?

Kimihiro : _... j'espère que ce ne sera pas comme ça toute la soirée ..._

¤ Ils arrivèrent à table ...

Les plats étaient appêtissants. Ils sentaient bon, Shizuka s'était visiblement appliqué.

Quand il les goûta, Kimihiro les trouvait vraiment excellents. Son coeur s'enroba de chaleur en pensant qu'ils étaient cuisinés par quelqu'un qui l'aime ... il en ferma les yeux ...

Mais lorsqu'il les ouvrit, il se sentit frustré. Malgré le sourire d'Haruka et l'air serein de Shizuka, il y avait une atmosphère pesante ...

... comme si leurs têtes ne coincidaient pas avec leurs véritables sentiments ...

... c'était effrayant ... ¤

Kimihiro : ... euh ... Shizuka, j'aime beaucoup ce que tu as cuisiné, c'est très bon !...

Shizuka : Merci. Je sais que tu aimes beaucoup ces plats ...

Kimihiro : Hum ...

Haruka, niaisement : Comme c'est mignon ...

Shizuka : Si tu es là pour gâcher la soirée, je te demanderai d'aller te coucher.

¤ Kimihiro commença à avoir peur.

Ils étaient tellement nerveux ...

Pitié, qu'ils se calment ... ¤

Haruka : Ah non ! Je ne veux pas rater ma nouvelle série télé préférée !

Shizuka : Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

Kimihiro : Arrêtez !...

Haruka : Et c'est comme ça que tu me parles ?

Shizuka : Je te parle comme j'en ai envie. **Papy**.

Kimihiro : S'il vous plaît, arrêtez !

Hakura, scandalisé : Pa...Papy !? Papy !? Comment oses-tu !?

Shizuka : Ben quoi. Il va bien falloir que tu t'y fasses. Tu deviens **vieux**. **Sénile**.

Kimihiro : Ca suffit, calmez-vous !!

Shizuka : Et **pire**, tu deviens **gâteux**.

Haruka : Ah non !! Là, je proteste !!** Protestation !!**

Kimihiro, se tirant les cheveux : **'TAIN MAIS TAISEZ-VOUS JE VAIS PETER UN CÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂBLE !!**

¤ Il eut un gros silence, tout à coup ... ¤

Shizuka : _... et voilà ... il a gagné ..._

Haruka : _... je ne savais pas que ce petit était aussi nerveux ..._

Kimihiro : ...

¤ Il se retint droit. ¤

Kimihiro : Pardon.

¤ Il se remit à manger avec calme.

Les deux Dôméki étaient très surpris ...

... ¤

Haruka, se levant : Ce repas était très bon, mais je crois que je devrais vous laisser entre vous.

Kimihiro : Hein ? Mais non, restez !

Haruka : Je suis un peu fatigué. C'était un plaisir de te rencontrer, Watanuki-kun !

Shizuka : ...

¤ Il s'en retourne dans la maison ... ¤

Haruka : Passez une bonne soirée.

¤ Puis il disparut dans l'obscurité de la pièce. ¤

Kimihiro, ne comprenant pas : ...

Shizuka, se posant des questions quant à l'attitude de son grand-père : ...

Kimihiro : Il se couche souvent de bonne heure ?

Shizuka : Non ... c'est le genre à se coucher à pas d'heure ...

Kimihiro, soucieux : ... tu crois que c'est de ma faute ?

Shizuka : Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Allez. Mange.

Kimihiro : D'accord ...

Shizuka : _... dans ce genre de situation, il aurait dû rester ... qu'est-ce qui a bien pu lui passer par la tête ?..._

¤ Ils continuèrent de manger ...

Le soleil commençait à se coucher, et les deux amants finirent leur repas.

Ils étaient heureux, tranquilles. Ils se regardaient avec tendresse.

Kimihiro était toujours mal à l'aise ... il n'a pas vraiment l'habitude de voir Shizuka en tant qu'homme lors de leurs rancards.

Malgré tout, il savait que c'était la même personne. Il gardait le sourire, et ce sourire, il était sincère ...

Le vent chaud de la fin du printemps, caressant leur peaux comme un souffle, les transportait dans leurs sentiments, et leur faisait oublier toute autre pensée ... ¤

Shizuka : Tu veux faire un tour dans le jardin ? À moins que tu ne l'aies déjà fait avec Grand-père ...

¤ ...

... aïe ...

... le mot "Grand-père" brisa cet instant magique ... ¤

Kimihiro : Il me l'a fait faire. Mais ce n'est pas pareil avec toi ...

Shizuka : Hum ...

¤ Shizuka était déçu. Il voulait lui faire faire lui-même ... mais une fois de plus, Haruka avait tout gâché ...

Un silence lourd s'installa une fois de plus.

... ¤

Shizuka : ...

Kimihiro : ... tu sais, ça ne me dérange pas de le faire une deuxième fois ... avec toi ... c'est pas pareil ...

Shizuka : Non, mais tu le connais déjà, c'est pas la peine ...

Kimihiro : Mais je veux bien y aller !...

Shizuka : ...

Kimihiro : ...

Shizuka : ... tu es sûr ?...

Kimihiro : Mais puisque je te le dis ! C'est que je suis sûr !

Shizuka : OK.

¤ Ils se levèrent de table, et partirent en direction de l'arrière de la maison.

Furtivement, Shizuka lui prit la main. ¤

Kimihiro, rougissant : !...

¤ Il glissa ses doigts tendrement entre les siens.

Kimihiro sourit, et serra la main avec tout autant d'amour.

Ils firent un grand tour, passèrent à côté des cerisiers, s'arrêtèrent devant un petit ruisseau qu'ils avaient laissé traverser la propriété ... ¤

Kimihiro : Tu vois, je n'avais pas vu ce ruisseau ...

Shizuka : Je me disais aussi ...

Kimihiro : C'est pas courant d'en voir à Tokyo de nos jours ...

Shizuka : Mon grand-père tenait à le garder. Il a trouvé un moyen de le faire couler dans notre jardin, sans qu'il ne dérange les voisins ...

Kimihiro : Ton grand père ... est un sacré personnage.

Shizuka : ... c'est vrai ...

Kimihiro : Je me demande pourquoi il est parti si tôt ... ça m'inquiète ...

Shizuka : Ne t'en occupe pas. Il est toujours imprévisible.

Kimihiro : ... hum ...

Shizuka : Il doit dormir à mon avis ... il était fatigué aujourd'hui ...

Kimihiro : ...

Shizuka : Je suis bien ici. D'habitude, je me sens un peu seul ... exclu ... comme s'il me manquait quelque chose ... ou quelqu'un ...

Kimihiro : ...

Shizuka : Maintenant ... je suis bien. C'est grâce à toi.

Kimihiro : ...

¤ Shizuka posa un bras sur les épaules de son amant, et le ramena contre lui ... ¤

Shizuka : ... je t'aime ...

¤ Kimihiro rougit fortement ...

... c'était vraiment soudain ...

Mais il resserra l'étreinte. ¤

Kimihiro : Je t'aime aussi ...

¤ Ils s'enlacèrent longuement ...

... ils étaient heureux ...

Du haut de sa chambre, par la fenêtre, Haruka les regardait.

Il n'était pas insensible à la scène ...

... il réfléchit beaucoup ...

µµµµµµ

Kimihiro et Shizuka regardaient la télé, côte à côte, main dans la main.

Il était déjà 22H35, et le film n'en était toujours pas à sa conclusion ... ¤

Kimihiro : J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas se quitter comme ça ...

Shizuka : Je ne pense pas, ce serait trop facile ...

Kimihiro : ... hum ...

Shizuka : Je m'attendais à mieux comme scénario.

Kimihiro : Moi aussi. C'est un peu long ...

Shizuka : ...

Kimihiro, timidement : ... on va dans la chambre ?...

Shizuka : Tu veux aller dormir ?

Kimihiro, rougissant : Non ... pas tout de suite ... avant, on ... on devait ...

Shizuka : Je sais ... mais si tu es fatigué ...

Kimihiro : Je ne suis pas fatigué ...

Shizuka : ...

¤ Il prit la télécommande et éteignit le poste de télévision. ¤

Shizuka, se levant : Tu viens ?

Kimihiro, le suivant : Oui ...

¤ Kimihiro n'avait pas l'impression de sentir la chose arriver ...

... il n'était pas stressé ...

... il était détendu ...

µµµµµµ

Kimihiro découvrit la chambre de son amant. Une chambre plutôt grande, avec un grand lit, un bureau, et surtout une grande étagère faisant office de bibliothèque. Il y avait plusieurs malles aussi. Mais elles étaient fermées à double tour ... On trouvait aussi une penderie à côté de l'étagère.

Il était déstabilisé. Qu'allait-il réellement se passer ? Il l'ignore ... il ne sait pas ce que ça lui fera de coucher avec Shizuka ...

... coucher avec lui, un homme ...  
... il ne se faisait pas à cette idée ...

... mais il s'y fera bien à un moment, puisqu'il l'aime ...

... non ?...

... mais il avait tout de même assez peur ... ¤

Shizuka : Voilà, c'est ma chambre ... tu en penses quoi ?

Kimihiro : Elle est bien ... ouais, elle est bien ...

Shizuka : Elle a l'air un peu vide comme ça ...

Kimihiro : Non non, elle est très agréable. On y est bien ...

Shizuka : C'est vrai, elle me détend beaucoup ... j'y vais dès que j'ai quelque chose à faire qui me demande du calme.

Kimihiro : En même temps, c'est un chambre, c'est fait pour ça !

Shizuka : C'est vrai.

¤ Kimihiro rit un peu ...

... mais cela ne fit pas passer sa nervosité ...

Shizuka le fixait avec beaucoup de tendresse ...

... de passion aussi ... ¤

Kimihiro : ¤rougit¤

Shizuka : ...

¤ Le petit brun semblait très timide ... ¤

Shizuka, s'inquiétant pour lui : Ca va ? Pas trop tendu ?

Kimihiro : ... euh ... un peu ...

Shizuka : Si tu veux, on peut juste dormir, il n'y a aucun problème ...

Kimihiro : Non non !... je suis venu pour ça ... alors ...

Shizuka : D'accord ...

Kimihiro : ... et toi, tu n'es pas tendu ?...

Shizuka : ... si ... mais je suppose que c'est toujours comme ça la première fois ...

Kimihiro, prenant plus d'assurance : Ouais, c'est sûrement ça !...

¤ Il sentait son coeur battre à toute allure ...

... ça arrivait, ça arrivait, ça arrivait, ça arrivait, ça arrivait, ...

Shizuka, lui, était un peu tendu, son coeur battait aussi ... mais il n'avait pas tellement peur.

Contrairement à son petit ami.

Il le prend par les épaules, commence par l'embrasser ...

Kimihiro était de plus en plus tendu ...

Shizuka le sentait ...

Mais il ne protestait pas ...

Alors celui-ci continua, parcoura son cou de baiser ... ¤

Kimihiro : _...ce n'est pas...désagréable mais...je me sens...étrange..._

¤ Il serrait malgré tout Shizuka dans ses bras ...

Celui-ci commençait par enlever sa chemise ... ¤

Kimihiro : _K...keskifé ?...il se déshabille maintenant ?! Là tout de suite ?!...euh...euuuuh..._

¤ Il enleva celle de Watanuki ...

Il se retrouvèrent tous les deux torses nus ... ¤

Kimihiro : _...wouah...ça fait bizarre..._

Shizuka, le regard prédateur : ...

Kimihiro, cramoisi : _...oh mon dieu..._

¤ Kimihiro restait là, à le regarder, la bouche bée ...

... une carpe ... ¤

Shizuka, relevant le menton de son amant : Ferme la bouche.

Kimihiro : ...euh...désolé...

¤ Shizuka l'embrassa longuement ...

... profondément ...

Ils tombèrent sur le lit.

Le grand brun était allongé sur Kimihiro de tout son long. Seul son buste était au-dessus. Ses bras le soutenaient.

Ce qui gênait le plus l'invité, c'était le contact du bas de leurs corps ... ¤

Kimihiro : ¤gloups¤ _...c'est...c'est chaud..._

¤ Shizuka le dévorait de ses yeux dorés. ¤

Kimihiro, cramoisi : ...

Shizuka : ...

Kimihiro : ...

Shizuka : ...

Kimihiro, planant : ...

**PAF !**

¤ Et le petit brun s'évanouit d'un seul coup.

Net. ¤

Shizuka : ... Hiro ?

¤ Il tapota sa joue.

Il ne se réveillait pas. ¤

Shizuka : ... ah ...

¤ C'était raté.

**Foutu**.

**Mort**. ¤

Shizuka : _... et merde !_

¤ Il s'assit à côté de lui, et attendit que Kimihiro se réveille.

Il était vraiment très déçu.

Il s'était imaginé tout plein de choses ...

... tout plein ...

Et puis non, rien. ¤

Shizuka : _... la prochaine fois ça se passera mieux ... mais on est au moins arrivés jusque là ... il aurait pu craquer avant ..._

¤ Il le regarda longuement, ...

Il caressa son visage du bout de ses doigts ...

... il était tout doux ...

... sage, endormi ...

... Shizuka sourit ... ¤

Shizuka : _... c'est un grand émotif ..._

¤ Il s'allongea à côté de lui, son visage en face du sien ...

Il le prit dans ses bras ... ¤

Shizuka : ... c'est pas grave, je ne t'en veux pas ...

¤ Il l'embrassa rapidement, du bout des lèvres, avant poser son front contre celui de son amant ... ¤

Shizuka : ... bonne nuit, Hiro ...

¤ Il s'endormit.

Déçu, mais serein.

Et dans les bras de la personne qu'il aime ... ¤

**Tsuzuku !**


	4. Chapter 4

COUCOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU !! COMMENT CA VA ICI !? C'EST TOHRU QUI VOUS PARLE !!

PLUS TAREE QUE JAMAIS !!  
Et vous n'avez pas tout vu ...

Vous verrez ça dans le chapitre 4 !

BISOUS À TOUS !!

Et bonne lecture !!

Tohru

**Chapitre 4**

¤ Le réveil sonna ...

Un main lourde l'écrasa.

Mais ce ne fut pas celle de Shizuka ... ¤

Kimihiro : ... huuuuuuuuuuuuum ...

¤ Il ouvrit les yeux ...

... il n'était pas dans sa chambre ...

... il était sur un grand lit ...

Kimihiro : _... euh ..._

¤ ... et en plus ... ¤

Kimihiro, tâtant des bras renfermés autour de lui : ...

¤ ... il était torse nu dans les bras d'un homme ... ¤

Kimihiro, à la vue de la tête de Shizuka : ...

Shizuka : ... zzzzzzzzzzz ...

Kimihiro, cramoisi : **GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!**

Shizuka : ... huuuum ...

¤ Il ouvrit ses yeux ensommeillés ... ¤

Shizuka : ...coucou...

Kimihiro : ...b...b-b-b-b...b-b-b'jour...

Shizuka : ...bien dormi ?...

Kimihiro : ...m...moui...j'ai-j'ai-j'ai bien dor-dormi...

Shizuka : ...

Kimihiro, d'un rouge indéfinissable : ARRÊTE D'ME SCRUTER COMME CA CA ME STRESSE !!

Shizuka, plissant les yeux : ...t'as le don de me réveiller, toi...

Kimihiro, mal à l'aise : ...

¤ Shizuka le serre un peu plus contre lui, s'emparant de ses lèvres ... ¤

Kimihiro : ...hum...

Shizuka, détâchant ses lèvres : Quelque chose ne va pas ?...

¤ Oui.

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Kimihiro était hors d'état de réagir ... ¤

Shizuka : ... il faudrait peut-être se lever, c'est ça ?...

Kimihiro : ...

¤ Il se contenta d'hocher la tête. C'était une réponse assez claire ... ¤

Shizuka, se levant : Bon ...

¤ Il ouvrit les couvertures et sortit du lit ... ¤

Kimihiro : Gyah !!

¤ L'invité ramena très vite les couvertures sur lui ... ¤

Shizuka : Quoi ?

Kimihiro, enveloppé dans les couvertures : ...j'ai froid...

Shizuka : Ben dépêche-toi de te lever pour aller dans la salle de bain ! T'auras pas froid comme ça !

Kimihiro : ...moui...

¤ Ils se lavèrent séparément, même si Shizuka avait insisté pour qu'ils y aillent ensemble ... enfilèrent leurs uniformes scolaires et partirent ensemble dans la cuisine ... ¤

Kimihiro : ... Haruka-san n'est pas encore levé ?

Shizuka : Il fait la grasse mat' comme toujours ... et tant mieux ...

Kimihiro : ...

Shizuka : T'as faim ? Je te prépare un truc ?

Kimihiro : Non, ça ira ... pas faim ...

Shizuka : Moi j'avalerais un panda entier ... ( à titre d'information, les pandas sont en voie de disparition ! Il ne faut pas les manger ! # )

Kimihiro : ... dois-je en déduire que je dois te faire la cuisine ?

Shizuka : Comment t'as deviné ?

Kimihiro : GYAAAAAAAAAAAAH !! Tu me proposes de faire la cuisine il y a deux secondes et maintenant c'est à moi de la faire !?

Shizuka : J'aime ce que tu prépares.

Kimihiro, rougissant : ... ça je le sais ...

¤ Il regardait Shizuka de haut en bas ...

... de **haut** en **bas** ... ¤

Kimihiro : _... maintenant que je l'ai vu ... torse nu ... je me rends vraiment compte de la nature de notre relation ... je me rends vraiment compte que c'est un homme ... enfin, que nous en sommes deux ... surtout ... quand il était allongé sur moi ... j'ai vraiment senti ... que ..._

¤ Il commence à trembler ... ¤

Kimihiro : _... j'ai bien cru qu'il allait me __**dévorer**__ ..._

¤ Tout cru. ¤

Kimihiro : _... tout cru ..._

Shizuka : T'as l'air ailleurs ...

Kimihiro : ... hein ? Excuse-moi ...

Shizuka : Tu veux que je t'aide à la faire ?

Kimihiro : De... de quoi ?...

Shizuka : La cuisine.

Kimihiro : Ah ... euh ... oui, bien sûr !

¤ Ils préparèrent les bentôs ensemble.

Shizuka était attentif, doux, d'une gentillesse touchante pour Kimihiro.

Mais celui-ci était mal à l'aise ... ¤

Kimihiro : _... je réalise vraiment que je vis un amour homosexuel ..._

¤ Il s'arrête un moment. Il se retient de trembler ... ¤

Kimihiro : _... je ne peux pas nier ça ... mais tout ça parce que je ressens ces sentiments particuliers à l'égard de Shizuka ... j'ai fermé les yeux sur sa nature d'homme ... je ne voulais rien savoir ..._

¤ Il fronce les sourcils. ¤

Kimihiro : _... je ne sais plus quoi faire ..._

Shizuka : Bon, arrête de faire ton muet et dis-moi ce qui te tracasse.

Kimihiro : Je ... je vais très bien ... j'ai juste du mal à me réveiller, c'est tout ...

¤ Shizuka lui prit les poignets et le retourna face à lui.

Son regard se faisait colérique.

Kimihiro avait peur ... ¤

Shizuka, froid : Ne fuis pas.

Kimihiro : ...

Shizuka : ...

Kimihiro : ...

¤ Il semblait terrorisé ...

Il avait les yeux humides ... ¤

Shizuka, se calmant : ...

¤ Il ramena la tête de son amant sur son épaule, et le prit tendrement dans ses bras. Il s'en voulait un peu d'avoir réagi aussi violemment.

Le jeune homme resserra l'étreinte, se retenant de pleurer ... ¤

Kimihiro : _... je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai ... excuse-moi, Shizuka ..._

¤ Le temps passa, et il était temps de partir.

Le couple traversait la rue, en marchant.

Ils étaient bien silencieux.

Shizuka portait le panier-repas, il continuait le chemin en regardant droit devant lui. Il restait tendu.

Kimihiro pointait sa tête vers le sol. Il avait encore des pensées noires ... ¤

Kimihiro : _... je suis sûr qu'il m'en veut pour hier ... il a bien compris que je suis mal à l'aise ... je ne veux pas lui faire de peine ... je ne veux pas que ça se finisse mal ... à cause de moi ... et de mes peurs ..._

Shizuka, regardant Kimihiro : ...

Kimihiro : ...

¤ Le grand brun lui prit la main.

Ils tournèrent leur visages l'un vers l'autre. ¤

Shizuka : Tu t'es évanoui hier ...

Kimihiro, déclinant la tête : ... je suis désolé ...

Shizuka : Je ne t'en veux pas ... c'était un premier essai. C'est rare que ça marche du premier coup ...

Kimihiro, rougissant : ...

¤ Shizuka l'embrassa ... ¤

Shizuka : Une autre fois ça ira mieux ...

Kimihiro : ... hum ... oui ... une autre fois ..._ j'espère ..._

¤ Ils arrivèrent au lycée. ¤

Kimihiro : Je me rappelle plus des cours de ce matin ...

Shizuka : Nos deux classes doivent faire des travaux pratiques de biologie ensemble pendant deux heures, en binôme. Comme tous les Lundi matin.

Kimihiro : _Travaux pratiques ? Biologie ? À deux ?... Avec Shizuka ?... Deux heures ?..._

**INTENSE REFLEXION ...**

Kimihiro, cramoisi : _... mon dieu, je deviens pervers pour avoir des idées pareilles ..._

Shizuka : Je crois que c'est une dissection aujourd'hui ...

Kimihiro : Eurk !! Quelle horreur !!_... ça doit être à cause d'hier, mes idées bizarres ..._

¤ Ils prirent donc la direction de l'étage des sciences.

Ils y entrèrent, et allèrent à leur table habituelle.

Sur la table, une petite grenouille ...

... son oeil luisait encore ... ¤

Kimihiro, horrifié : **GYAAAAAAAAH !! LA PAUVRE PETITE GRENOUILLE !!**

Shizuka : Elle est morte.

Kimihiro : **MAIS C'EST CRUEL !! TOUT CA POUR UN PUTAIN DE COURS DE SCIENCES !!**

Shizuka : Tu sais que tout le monde t'écoute, là ?

¤ En effet, tous les élèves le regardaient avec de grands yeux.

Et le prof tirait légèrement la gueule ... ¤

Shizuka : Et maintenant, tu fais quoi ?

Kimihiro : ... euh ... je ...

Shizuka : ...

¤ Kimihiro ne trouva d'autre alternative, que celle d'offrir son plus beau sourire à son professeur de sciences ...

Mais cela ne changea pas plus sa mauvaise humeur. ¤

Kimihiro : ...

Professeur : Si mon cours de sciences vous dégoûte, vous pouvez toujours vomir dans le lavabo.

Kimihiro : Pardon je suis désolé !!

Professeur : Mais je vous en prie, Watanuki.

Kimihiro : ¤soupir¤

Shizuka : Evite de te faire passer pour un abruti ...

Kimihiro : **M**... Tu m'énerves !

¤ Il fixait la grenouille ...

... il ravala sa salive ... ¤

Shizuka, le scalpel à la main : Si tu veux je m'en occupe.

Kimihiro : I-I-I-Il faut bien que je travaille moi aussi !

Shizuka : Ben commence par la mettre sur le dos et à lui épingler les pattes.

Kimihiro : ... d'accord ...

¤ Il prit les petites épingles ...

Regarda longuement la grenouille ...

... longuement ... ¤

Shizuka : ... qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Kimihiro, bleu : ...

Shizuka : ...

Kimihiro, suant : ...

¤ Il les lâcha et se rua vers la sortie.

Shizuka fixait la sortie de la salle de cours. ¤

Shizuka : _... bon, je vais le faire, le temps qu'il se rétablisse ..._

¤ Dans les toilettes des garçons ... ¤

Kimihiro, devant un lavabo : ¤respiration saccadée¤

¤ L'eau coulait. Il s'en était aspergé le visage.

Il se fixait dans la glace. Il était pâle. ¤

Kimihiro : _... nous faire faire ça ... c'est n'importe quoi ..._

¤ Il vit un homme arriver derrière lui, posant ses mains sur ses épaules et passant sa tête à côté de la sienne doucement ... ¤

Shizuka : Tu vas mieux ?

Kimihiro : Tu n'es pas en cours ?...

Shizuka : J'ai fini le travail, et j'ai obtenu l'autorisation d'Obaru-sensei pour sortir plus tôt ... comme ça je peux te voir un peu plus ...

Kimihiro, regardant la glace : Hum ...

¤ Il se voyait, lui, un homme, enlacé tendrement par un autre homme ...

... il voyait les bras de Shizuka autour de ses épaules ...

Ca le mettait mal à l'aise ... ¤

Shizuka, resserrant ses bras autour de lui : ... tout ce cinéma pour une petite grenouille ...

Kimihiro : MAIS ELLE ETAIT TROP MIGNONNE !!

Shizuka : Je sais, je sais ...

Kimihiro, ronchonnant un peu : ...

Shizuka : ...

Kimihiro, de plus en plus mal à l'aise : ...

Shizuka : Ca va aller pour tout à l'heure ?

Kimihiro : ... faut pas t'en faire pour moi ...

Shizuka : C'est sûr que pour une grenouille ... enfin, tu te rends compte de ta stupidité, c'est bien.

Kimihiro : ARRÊTE AVEC CA !!

Shizuka : D'accord, j'arrête.

Kimihiro : ... y a intérêt ...

¤ Un instant de silence installa une dimension romantique dans la salle ... ( je tiens à préciser que ce sont les toilettes, endroit qui, en théorie, n'est pas romantique du tout ... XD )

Le rouge vint aux joues du garçon à lunettes.

Une fois de plus, son coeur se mit à battre ...

Mais cette image dans le miroir ... elle le troublait ... ¤

Kimihiro : ... Shizuka ...

Shizuka : Oui ?

Kimihiro : ... dis-moi que tu m'aimes ...

Shizuka : Pourquoi ?

Kimihiro : ... parce que ... je veux te l'entendre dire ...

Shizuka : ...

¤ Il tourna sa tête, et pencha ses lèvres sur son oreille ... ¤

Shizuka, murmurant : ... je t'aime ...

Kimihiro, fronçant les sourcils : ...

¤ Son coeur battait de plus belle. Une vraie chamade.

Il avait vu, dans le miroir, Shizuka prononcer ces mots à son oreille.

Ce n'était pas la même chose quand on voyait la scène objectivement ...

D'habitude, il aimait entendre cette phrase de sa part ...

Mais là, c'était différent.

Il avait l'impression d'être en faute, de faire quelque chose de mal ... ¤

Shizuka : Pourquoi fais-tu cette tête ?...

Kimihiro : ...

¤ Kimihiro baissa gravement les yeux vers le sol ... ¤

Kimihiro : ... on se voit ce soir, comme d'habitude ?...

Shizuka : Bien sûr ...

Kimihiro : Et ... tu ... porteras ton costume ?... n'est-ce pas ?...

Shizuka : ...

¤ Il lâcha Kimihiro. ¤

Kimihiro, se sentant coupable : ...

Shizuka : Je croyais qu'il te fallait seulement un peu de temps pour t'habituer.

Kimihiro : ... un peu plus que prévu ...

Shizuka : C'est pour ça que tu étais aussi silencieux ce matin.

Kimihiro : Excuse-moi !

Shizuka, froid : Mais ce n'est pas grave, je me suis fait un peu trop d'illusions, c'est tout.

¤ Il partit vers la sortie. ¤

Shizuka : À tout à l'heure.

Kimihiro : Attends, je peux t'expli...

Shizuka : J'ai besoin d'être seul un moment.

Kimihiro, le regardant avec tristesse : ...

Shizuka : ...

Kimihiro : ... d'accord ...

¤ Shizuka n'attendit plus longtemps pour sortir des toilettes.

Kimihiro se sentit bien seul ...

Il se sentait comme un bourreau.

µµµµµµ

C'était la pause de dix heures.

Shizuka était excédé.

Il entrait dans la salle de tir à l'arc.

Il referma les portes derrière lui.

Il n'y avait personne, à cette heure-ci ...

Il plaqua son dos contre un mur ... ¤

Shizuka : _... merde ... mais merde !!_

¤ Il donne une coup de poing dans ce mur. ¤

Shizuka : _... pourquoi fait-il ça ?... je ne le comprends pas ..._

¤ Sa gorge se serrait.

De colère, mais surtout de tristesse ...

La fin de la récréation approchait, et la porte du dojo s'ouvrit.

Un jeune homme à lunettes entra ... ¤

Kimihiro : Je savais que tu serais là ...

Shizuka : ...

Kimihiro : Ecoute ... ce n'est pas que je ne t'aime pas ... c'est que...

Shizuka : Ce que je me demande réellement, c'est est-ce que tu m'aimes moi, ou est-ce que tu aimes l'image que tu te fais de moi ?

Kimihiro, s'approchant de lui : Shizuka ...

Shizuka : Réponds-moi.

¤ Sa voix était voilée. ¤

Shizuka : Je ne pourrais pas attendre indéfiniment.

Kimihiro : ...

¤ Cette question posait vraiment problème.

Il l'aimait sincèrement.

Mais il venait de rejeter sa personnalité il y a quelques minutes ... ¤

Kimihiro, inquiet : Ne pars pas ! Je...

Shizuka, le visage haineux : D'accord. J'ai compris.

Kimihiro, les larmes aux yeux : Non !! C'est pas ça !!

Shizuka : Tu veux rompre ? Alors vas-y ! Dis-le moi ! Qu'on en finisse ! Parce que si c'est pour passer du bon temps, **juste** du bon temps en sachant que tu vas me lâcher le jour où tu te rendras compte que je ne deviendrai jamais une femme, je préfère encore qu'on reste amis !

Kimihiro : ...

Shizuka : ...

Kimihiro : ... je veux encore essayer ...

Shizuka : Essayer, essayer, ... encore combien de temps ?... tout ce que je te demande, c'est de m'accepter !... Combien de personne j'ai aimé, et que je n'ai jamais pu avoir tout simplement parce qu'elles étaient du même sexe que moi ?... tu n'as pas l'air de te rendre compte de ce que je vis ... je passe ma journée à me dire que tout ce que j'ai, c'est un aperçu de ce que je **pourrais** avoir ! Mais qu'il n'y a rien de concret, que tout ça, c'est une aventure, et que tu fais ça pour me faire plaisir, ou pour ... et puis merde !... faut aller en cours ...

¤ Mais Kimihiro n'était pas de cet avis.

Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules, et le regarda dans les yeux. ¤

Kimihiro : C'est vrai, je ne sais pas ce que tu vis. Mais toi non plus, tu ne sais pas pour moi ! J'ai toujours été pronfondément hétéro, et là, je me découvre amoureux d'un homme !... C'est compliqué pour moi !... j'ai ... j'ai ... beaucoup de mal à l'accepter ...

Shizuka : ...

Kimihiro : ... c'est peut-être pas aussi douloureux que ce que tu ressens ... mais c'est frustrant !...

¤ Shizuka n'était pas indifférent. Mais il restait blessé ... ¤

Kimihiro : ... je t'en supplie ... aie confiance en moi ...

Shizuka : ...

¤ Le petit brun se blottit contre son amant, l'enlaçant lentement, mais fortement.

Il ne voulait plus le laisser partir. ¤

Shizuka : ... je te fais confiance ...

¤ Il caressa ses cheveux tendrement ... ¤

Shizuka : Mais notre marché tient toujours ...

Kimihiro, tristement : ... hum ...

Shizuka : Il reste trois semaines ...

Kimihiro : ... je sais ...

¤ Il leva la tête vers celle de Shizuka. ¤

Kimihiro : Je ne serai pas long. Trois semaines ... c'est suffisant.

Shizuka : Si tu le dis ...

¤ Il se pencha pour l'embrasser.

Le coeur de Kimihiro fit un bond. Mais il se laissa faire ... le baiser prit un goût subtil et envoûtant ...

Il était prêt à l'approfondir, mais Shizuka l'arrêta ... ¤

Shizuka : Le carillon a sonné. Faut qu'on y aille.

Kimihiro, écarlate : Ah bon ? Je ne l'ai pas entendu ...

Shizuka, se penchant encore : Alors on va faire comme si on ne l'avait pas entendu ...

Kimihiro : D'acco...

¤ Il n'eût pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit d'autre qu'ils étaient repartis pour un second baiser ...

Un long, profond, chaleureux ...

Leurs doigts s'agrippèrent dans leurs uniformes, leur étreinte se faisait de plus en plus forte ... ¤

Professeur, surgissant avec ses élèves : Bien, nous allons...

Kimihiro et Shizuka, en arrêt sur image : ...

Tous les élèves : ...

**GROS SILENCE DE TAUPE**

Professeur, bleu : Qu-qu-qu-que faites-vous lààààà !? Allez vite en cours !! Avant que je ne vous envoie chez le directeur !!

Kimihiro, plus rouge on fait pas : Oui, tout de suite !...

Shizuka : Très bien, excusez-nous.

¤ Ils repartirent le plus vite possible, sous les remarques et rumeurs joyeuses des élèves ...

Ils étaient rassurés au moment où ils quittèrent le dojo. Ils étaient seuls ... ¤

Shizuka : T'as vu leur têtes ? Ils avaient l'air tous totalement abrutisés ...

Kimihiro, tétanisé : ...

Shizuka : Quoi ?

Kimihiro : ... on nous a vus ... tout le monde nous a vu ... Mon dieu, tout le monde nous a vu ! Qu'allons nous faiiiiiiiire !?

Shizuka : Partir en cours et travailler un peu. Je t'accompagne à ta salle de cours.

Kimihiro : Euh ... oui, d'accord ..._ oh mon dieu, ça va faire le tour du lycée ..._

¤ Mais Shizuka lui prit la main. Alors qu'il était tout chamboulé, le grand brun l'emmena dans les couloirs.

Il se laissa faire ... et en oublia presque ce qu'il venait de se passer ...

Il colla timidement son épaule à celle de son amant, en arrivant devant la salle de cours ... ¤

Shizuka : Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore ?

Kimihiro : Je n'ai pas très envie d'y aller ...

Shizuka : Mais il faut y aller.

Kimihiro : ...

Shizuka : On se voit à midi.

Kimihiro : Oui ! On se voit à midi !...

¤ Shizuka l'embrassa encore une fois, rapidement. ¤

Shizuka : À tout à l'heure.

Kimihiro, ouvrant la porte avec une légère rougeur : À tout à l'heure ...

¤ Et il entra en refermant la porte derrière lui. ¤

Kimihiro, de la salle : **EXCUSEZ-MOI POUR LE RETAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARD !!**

Shizuka : _... ah ... enfin un hurlement de Watanuki ... ça détend ..._

¤ Et il repartait en cours, de son côté. ¤

Shizuka : _Je me demande si ses parents étaient pareils ... j'me serais bien amusé ..._

¤ Il repensa à leur discussion ...

Ce n'était pas encore gagné ...

Mais il espérait. Peut-être que Kimihiro finira par accepter son homosexualité ... ¤

**Tsuzuku !**

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?


	5. Chapter 5

COUCOU !! C'EST RE-TOHRU EUH !!

Après cette période de transition, notre couple préféré va voir de nouveaux jours !

Maintenant que les peines de coeur sont dévoilées, ils vont essayer de s'adapter l'un à l'autre ...

... mais ça ne va pas être facile ...

Forcément ! Sinon la fic serait déjà finie ! XD

Allez, voici la suite de leur histoire !

Bisouuuuuuuuus !!

Et bonne lecture !

Tohru

**Chapitre 5**

¤ C'était le soir.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans le parc, comme prévu.

Shizuka était vêtu en femme. C'était devenu une habitude.

Kimihiro ne s'en souciait pas.

Quoique ... ¤

Kimihiro, prenant sa main : On y va ?

Shizuka : Ouais.

¤ Ils traversent le parc, tranquillement ... ¤

Kimihiro : J'y pense, c'est bientôt ton anniversaire ...

Shizuka : La semaine prochaine, ouais.

Kimihiro : C'est cool.

Shizuka : Ouais. Je pense que je t'inviterai. Ta compagnie sera largement meilleure que celle de mon grand-père ...

Kimihiro : Hum, je serai content de venir ...

¤ Kimihiro commence à réfléchir ... ¤

Shizuka : Mais t'emmène pas de cadeau, hein ?

Kimihiro : Pourquoi ?! Je veux bien te faire une surprise !

Shizuka : Tu me feras un bon repas et là ce sera vraiment mon anniversaire.

Kimihiro : Mais si j'ai envie de te faire un cadeau, c'est mon problème !!

Shizuka : C'est mon problème aussi puisque c'est moi qui aurait le cadeau.

Kimihiro : MAIS JE VEUX TE FAIRE PLAISIR, C'EST PAS COMPLIQUE !!

Shizuka : Il m'en faut peu à moi pour être heureux. ( comme Baloo !!... euh ... )

Kimihiro : Je sais mais si tu pouvais être plus heureux, ce serait bien !

Shizuka : Hum ...

Kimihiro : ... ben c'est vrai ...

Shizuka : C'est gentil.

Kimihiro, souriant : Non, c'est normal !

Shizuka : ...

Kimihiro : ...

Shizuka : Mais t'as déjà 18 ans, toi ?

Kimihiro : Oui.

Shizuka : Je suis plus jeune que toi alors.

Kimihiro : C'est vrai, j'ai jamais fait attention ...

Shizuka, avec un demi-sourire : C'est marrant parce que tu fais plus jeune que moi ...

Kimihiro, cramoisi : **ET ALORS !? IL EST OÙ LE PROBLÈME !?**

Shizuka : Rien, ça me fait rire, c'est tout.

Kimihiro : Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle ...

Shizuka : Hum ...

¤ Ils sortirent du jardin publique, et prirent le chemin du quartier commercial.

Ils firent une balade, regardèrent les livres, les mangas, les jeux vidéos. ¤

Shizuka : Je ne savais pas que tu lisais "L'infirmerie après les cours".

Kimihiro : Je le trouve bien fait ...

Shizuka : J'ai toujours trouvé Sô très sexy.

Kimihiro, rouge : Ah...ah bon ?...

Shizuka : Ouais. C'est en partie pour ça que je lis ...

Kimihiro : ...

Shizuka : T'es jaloux ?

Kimihiro, cramoisi : MAIS NON EUH !! T'AS LE DROIT DE TROUVER UN-UN-UN PERSONNAGE DE MANGA BEAU !! C'EST PAS MON PROBLÈME !!

Shizuka : T'es bien réactif pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas jaloux.

Kimihiro : ...

Shizuka : C'est très mignon.

Kimihiro : **JE NE SUIS PAS MIGNON DU TOUT !!**

Shizuka, passant un bras sur ses épaules : Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ?

Kimihiro : Je ne sais pas ! Comme tu veux !...

Shizuka :L'ennui c'est que je ne sais pas moi non plus ... Mais j'ai envie de rentrer.

Kimihiro : J'avais prévu de faire des courses pour Yûko, on peut y aller ensemble.

Shizuka : C'est une idée. Comme ça je pourrai te dire ce que je veux pour mon repas d'anniversaire.

Kimihiro : **GYAH !! MAIS TU PENSES QU'À BOUFFER C'EST PAS CROYABLE !!**

Shizuka : Justement, on se complète : tu fais bien la cuisine et moi j'aime manger.

Kimihiro : **C'EST PAS UNE RAISON !!**

¤ Ils partirent donc au supermarché. C'était une heure où il y avait pas mal de monde, et Kimihiro le sentait ... ¤

Kimihiro : ... Shizuka ...

Shizuka : Oui Hiro ?

Kimihiro : ... on peut revenir plus tard ? J'aime pas quand y a trop de monde ...

Shizuka, le serrant un peu plus contre lui : Ah bon ? Eh ben moi j'**adore** quand il y a de l'animation.

Kimihiro, plaintif : Shizukaaaaaa !

¤ Il l'emmena dans le rayon des fruits et légumes, pour commencer. Les poireaux comme les aubergines, étant de saison, étaient mûrs et appêtissants. Leurs couleurs chatoyaient à la lumière des néons du magasin.

Mais les tomates aussi faisaient envie ...

Ils s'attardèrent aussi sur les algues, toutes juste pêchées. ¤

Kimihiro : Tu aimes les champignons marins ?

Shizuka : Ouais. Ca fait longtemps que j'en ai pas mangé ...

Kimihiro : Moi non plus. Ca pourrait être une idée ... J'y pense, ça te convient un potage aux crevettes ?

Shizuka : Ca a l'air bon ...

Kimihiro : T'en a jamais mangé ?

Shizuka : C'est pas le truc de mon grand-père.

Kimihiro : Ah, Haruka-san n'aime pas ... alors je ne vais peut-être pas en faire ...

Shizuka : T'en fais pas. Je trouverai bien un moyen de le faire fuir de la maison, j'ai pas envie de le voir le jour de mes 18 ans, il va me pourrir la vie. Je préfère être seul avec toi.

Kimihiro : Hum ...

Shizuka : Donc, un potage aux crevettes. C'est la première entrée.

Kimihiro : HEIIIIIIIIIN !?

Shizuka : Il me faudra au moins 7 plats !

Kimihiro, catastrophé : **MAIS CA VA PAS LA TÊTE !? JE VAIS MOURIR !!**

¤ Tout le monde se retourna vers lui. Ils étaient tous inquiets.

Pour le coup, il se sentait un peu ... con. ¤

Kimihiro : ... euh ... ne vous inquiétez pas ! Tout va bien ! ¤rire nerveux¤

¤ Il reprirent leurs occupations ... ¤

Kimihiro : Je vais être mort après !!

Shizuka : Mais non, puisque c'est pour moi que tu le feras.

¤ Et sur ce, il le fit continuer. Kimihiro, rien que d'y penser, se fatiguait déjà ...

Ils regardèrent les différents mets, Shizuka en demandait de plus en plus ... Il ne comptait même pas le prix.

Quel glouton ... ¤

Kimihiro, des paniers dans les mains car il faisait les courses avant tout pour Yûko : J'ai les bouteilles de saké pour la l'autre alcoolo, maintenant il faut que j'aille chercher de quoi faire le ménage !

Shizuka, qui ne l'aidait même pas : D'accord.

Kimihiro, lui passant les sacs et la carte de crédit : Tiens ! Passe en caisse, je te rejoins !

Shizuka : Pourquoi ?

Kimihiro : Fais ce que je te dis ! J'en ai pour deux secondes ! Et ne je pourrais pas tout porter !

Shizuka : Si tu veux.

¤ Il prit alors la direction des caisses. Il en trouva une où il n'y avait pas trop de monde, et y passa peu de temps.

Dehors, il attendait son amant. ¤

Shizuka : _Je me demande ce qu'il a en tête. Hiro est un vrai mystère de la nature ..._

Kimihiro, sortant du magasin avec une poche : Merci de m'avoir attendu !...

Shizuka : T'as acheté quoi ?

Kimihiro : Rien de spécial !

Shizuka : Allez, dis.

Kimihiro : Mais tu verras tout à l'heure !!_ Je veux faire ma petite mise en scène romantique !! On peut pas lui faire de surprise à cet imbécile !!_

Shizuka : Si tu veux. _Mystère de la nature, quand tu nous tiens ..._

Kimihiro : Il commence à faire tard, je dois préparer le repas pour Yûko ...

Shizuka : Il est quelle heure ?

Kimihiro, regardant sa montre : Bientôt huit heures ...

Shizuka : Je te raccompagne chez toi ?

Kimihiro, souriant : Non, moi je te raccompagne.

Shizuka : Tu es sûr ?

Kimihiro : Oui, j'y tiens.

Shizuka : Bon ...

¤ Ils se prirent la main, et avancèrent dans les rues.

Ils étaient silencieux, mais heureux d'être l'un avec l'autre.

Leur ballade se finit devant la demeure de Shizuka.

Ils se mirent l'un en face de l'autre, se renvoyant un regard amoureux. Regrettant de se quitter, ils ne purent se quitter des yeux ... ¤

Shizuka : Tu penses qu'elle va être sympa ce soir la vieille ?

Kimihiro : Je ne sais pas ... à mon avis, elle va me sauter dessus en me disant qu'elle se sentait seule sans moi ...

Shizuka : Bon courage.

Kimihiro : Merci ...

¤ Shizuka passa tous les sacs du supermarché à Kimihiro. ¤

Kimihiro : Et toi pour Haruka-san ?

Shizuka : Je ne sais pas. Il est toujours aussi imprévisible ... je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a préparé comme surprise.

Kimihiro : J'espère que ça se passera bien.

Shizuka : Sincèrement, il y a des jours où j'aimerais ne pas le voir. J'aimerais même ne plus jamais le revoir ...

Kimihiro, surpris : ...

Shizuka : ...

Kimihiro : Je sais ... mais c'est ta seule famille ... je suis sûr qu'il te manquerait même si tu as du mal à le supporter. Il fait partie de ta vie.

Shizuka : Je ne sais pas ...

Kimihiro, triste pour lui : ...

Shizuka, lui caressant le visage : Et puis, il n'est pas ma seule famille ... il y a toi ...

Kimihiro, avec un grand sourire : ... hum ...

¤ Il posa les sacs, et prit Shizuka dans ses bras. Il le serra tendrement. ¤

Kimihiro : ... merci ...

¤ Après son étreinte, il le regarde avec amour.

Le travesti, lui renvoyant son regard, se pencha sur lui, mais son amant l'arrêta en posant ses doigts sur ses lèvres.

Il se demandait ce qu'il faisait.

Kimihiro chercha dans une poche, et en sortit un mouchoir, ainsi qu'une bouteille de démaquillant. ¤

Shizuka : ... que ...

¤ Il imbiba de mouchoir de produit, et, doucement, le passa sur son visage.

Il le parcourut délicatement, essuyant ses joues et son front, ses yeux plus longuement ... caressant ses lèvres ... s'y attardant ...

Il prit un autre mouchoir, pour retirer le désinfectant ... ¤

Shizuka, abaissant le poignet de Kimihiro, toujours surpris : ...

¤ Kimihiro lui sourit. ¤

Kimihiro : J'aime ce visage ...

Shizuka : ... Hiro ...

¤ Ils s'avancèrent l'un vers l'autre, et s'embrassèrent chaleureusement ... ¤

Kimihiro, détâchant ses lèvres : ... on se revoit demain ?...

Shizuka : Au lycée ...

Kimihiro : Oui, au lycée ...

Shizuka, lui souriant : Bonne soirée.

Kimihiro : Oui, à toi aussi.

¤ L'homme à lunettes reprit les sacs, et partit de son côté.

Shizuka le regarda s'éloigner de lui.

C'est heureux, toujours avec le sourire, qu'il entra chez lui.

Il n'avait plus son maquillage, mais il n'avait pas peur d'affronter son grand-père ...

Après tout, il était presque adulte ... ¤

Shizuka, sur le pas de la porte : Grand-père, je suis rentré !

¤ Il retira ses chaussures et fit irruption dans l'entrée. ¤

Shizuka : Grand-père ?

Haruka, sortant de la cuisine : Ah, Shizuka !... Tu es rentré !...

¤ Shizuka trouvait Haruka étrange.

Il était pâle, il semblait transpirer légèrement, et son pas manquait assurance.

Sa joie cachait quelque chose ... une douleur ... ¤

Shizuka, inquiet : Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Haruka : Moi ? Non, tout va bien !... je suis juste un peu malade, ça me passera ! Je viens de prendre deux aspirines ...

Shizuka : Ca ne te ressemble pas d'être malade.

Haruka : Ce n'est pas pour une fois, quand même !...

¤ Il serrait sa poitrine dans sa main ... ¤

Shizuka, le prenant par les épaules : Depuis quand es-tu comme ça ?

Haruka : Depuis ce matin ! Je te dis que ce n'est rien !...

Shizuka, voulant partir : Non, je vais appeler un médecin.

Haruka, attrapant solidement son bras : Je te dis que ce n'est pas la peine, Shizuka !!...

Shizuka : Va au moins t'asseoir ...

Haruka : ...

¤ Le grand-père s'assit à la table basse dans la cuisine.

Shizuka le rejoint. ¤

Haruka : Comment s'est passé ton rendez-vous ?...

Shizuka : Très bien. _Il n'a pas remarqué que je n'avais plus de maquillage ?... il doit aller vraiment mal ..._

Haruka : Si tu es heureux, alors tout va bien !...

Shizuka, avec stupeur : Tu m'appelles comme un homme maintenant ?...

Haruka : ...

¤ Il lui sourit.

...

Avant de faire un malaise ... ¤

Shizuka, se levant, crispé : GRAND-PÈRE !!

¤ De son côté, quelques minutes plus tard, Kimihiro arrivait chez Yûko. Il était d'une joie sans pareille ... ¤

Kimihiro : Yûko, je suis rentré !

Yûko, qui fumait la pipe sur la terrasse, l'humeur maussade : Bonjour Watanuki.

Kimihiro : Je ne vous ai pas trop manqué ?

Yûko : Il faut bien que tu vives ...

Kimihiro, posant les sacs par terre avec inquiétude : Quelque chose est arrivé ?

Yûko : Si j'étais toi, je retournerais chez Dôméki.

Kimihiro, fronçant les sourcils : ...

Yûko : Je me débrouillerai pour le repas de ce soir.

Kimihiro : ...qu'est-c...

Yûko : Dépêche-toi !

Kimihiro : T-Tout de suite !!

¤ Affolé, Kimihiro courut, courut à toutes jambes dans les rues ... ¤

Kimihiro : _Faites qu'il n'y ait rien de grave !... Faites qu'il n'y ait rien de grave !!..._

¤ Il perdait son souffle, mais il continuait toujours, sans s'arrêter ...

µµµµµµ

Il arriva 10 minutes plus tard, essoufflé ... ¤

Kimihiro, estomacqué : ... oh non ...

¤ Il vit une ambulance partir du jardin ... ¤

Kimihiro : ... pas ça !...

¤ Il courut dans le jardin, et se précipita dans la maison sans prendre le temps de retirer ses chaussures.

Il le chercha ...

Dans la cuisine, Shizuka, devant un verre d'eau, était assis, les jambes pliées, son front appuyé contre le rebord de sa main ... ¤

Kimihiro : ... Shizuka ...

¤ Celui-ci releva la tête.

Il était pâle, et son visage reflétait un profonde tristesse ... ¤

Shizuka : ... Hiro ...

¤ Kimihiro se décida à enlever ses chaussures, avant d'entrer dans la pièce. Il s'assit à côté de lui ... ¤

Kimihiro, la voix feutrée : Que s'est-il passé ?...

Shizuka : ... c'est mon grand-père ... il a ...

Kimihiro, à l'écoute : ...

Shizuka : Il a fait un arrêt cardiaque ...

Kimihiro : ... non ...

¤ Son ami hocha la tête. ¤

Kimihiro, le ramenant dans ses bras : Il était pourtant en forme hier ...

Shizuka, resserrant ses doigts dans ses vêtements : ... c'est justement ce que je ne comprends pas ... je l'ai vu tout à l'heure ... je lui ai dit qu'il fallait appeller un médecin ... il n'a rien voulu savoir ...

Kimihiro : Ce n'est peut-être qu'une petite crise, il va s'en remettre ...

Shizuka : ... je ne sais pas ...

Kimihiro : Allez, ça ira ... ça ira ..._ ce serait terrible qu'il nous quitte aussi brutalement ..._

¤ Il le berça, le consola ... c'est tout ce qu'il pouvait faire ... ¤

Kimihiro : ... tu veux que je reste ce soir ?...

Shizuka : ...

Kimihiro : Yûko m'en a donné la permission quand je suis parti ...

Shizuka : ...

¤ Il hocha la tête, avant de fermer les yeux.

Kimihiro caressa son dos d'un air rassurant.

À ce moment précis, il ne voulait qu'une chose : faire revenir l'homme chieur et glouton qu'il était il y a à peine une heure ...

µµµµµµ

Ils étaient à table. Kimihiro avait préparé un bon plat chaud pour réconforter son amant.

Ils ne dirent pas un seul mot. L'un en face de l'autre, ils mangeaient en silence. Même Shizuka : il ne mastiquait pas bruyamment. Ce qui angoissait son invité plus qu'autre chose. ¤

Kimihiro : ... tu voudras aller te coucher après le repas ?...

Shizuka : Non. J'attends leur coup de fil. Ils ont dit qu'ils appelleraient.

Kimihiro : Ca fait déjà un moment ...

Shizuka : Je sais.

Kimihiro : Tu es sûr de vouloir attendre ?...

Shizuka : Oui.

Kimihiro : ...

Shizuka : ...

Kimihiro : Ca ne lui est jamais arrivé auparavant. Ce n'est sûrement rien de grave.

Shizuka : ... j'espère ...

Kimihiro, posant ses baguettes sur la table, car il a fini : ¤soupire¤

Shizuka : ...

Kimihiro : C'est bon ?

Shizuka : Oui. Merci. C'est ce qu'il me fallait.

Kimihiro : De rien. Je savais que ça te ferait du bien.

Shizuka : ...

Kimihiro : Tu veux un dessert ? Je peux t'en préparer un ...

¤ Il posa ses baguettes. ¤

Shizuka : Ca me ferait bien envie ... mais je n'ai plus faim. Tout ça, ça me coupe l'appêtit.

Kimihiro : ...

¤ Il prit une des mains de son amant. Il la caresse avec son pouce.

Il n'osait rien dire. Il savait à quel point cela pouvait être dur de supporter une telle souffrance ...

Lui, qui a perdu ses parents.

Et trop en parler ... il n'y a rien de pire pour nous faire plonger six pieds sous terre ...

Shizuka glissa ses doigts entre ceux de Kimihiro.

Ils se regardaient, les yeux dans les yeux. L'archer cherchait un quelconque refuge. ¤

Kimihiro, se levant : On va dans le salon ?

Shizuka, se levant à son tour : Hum.

¤ Il l'emmena dans la salle.

Ils s'asseyèrent sur le sol, l'un à côté de l'autre.

La tension était toujours présente. ¤

Shizuka : ... si ça se trouve, ils sont en train de l'opérer de quelque chose ...

Kimihiro : Arrête d'y penser. Ca ne sert à rien ... on verra ça tout à l'heure ...

Shizuka : ... quand je pense que j'ai dit que je ne voulais plus le voir ... que je voulais qu'il disparaîsse de ma vie ...

Kimihiro : Tu as dit ça comme ça, tu ne savais pas ce que tu disais !...

Shizuka : Si ... je le savais très bien ... et j'y pensais ... je le souhaitais, au fond de moi ...

Kimihiro : ...

Shizuka : ... et maintenant que ça arrive ...

Kimihiro : ...

Shizuka : ... je le regrette sincèrement ...

Kimihiro : Shizuka ...

¤ Il prit son visage dans ses mains, caressa ses joues, avant de le ramener contre son torse, et de glisser ses bras autour de ses côtes ...

Shizuka respira ses vêtements, ferma les yeux. Il resserra l'étreinte. ¤

Kimihiro : ...

Shizuka : ... ¤soupire¤ ...

¤ L'invité posa ses lèvres sur ses cheveux ...

L'exorciste leva la tête vers celle de Kimihiro, qui le fixait avec compassion.

Celui-ci l'embrassa tendrement ... ¤

Kimihiro : ... je pense que je vais rester ici ... le temps qu'Haruka-san se rétablisse ...

Shizuka : Ne te sens pas obligé ...

Kimihiro, le pressant contre lui : Si je peux te rendre, ne serait-ce qu'un peu heureux, juste un peu ... alors je veux rester. Je ne pourrais pas partir d'ici en pensant que tu vas mal.

Shizuka, se blottissant contre lui : ... hum ...

Kimihiro : ...

Shizuka : ...

¤ Ils restèrent l'un dans les bras de l'autre longuement ...

Le temps passait, se faisait de plus en plus long.

L'homme à lunettes sentait que son amant devenait de plus en plus inquiet ... ¤

Kimihiro : Tu veux faire quelque chose pour passer le temps ? Regarder la télé ? Faire un jeu ?...

Shizuka : ...

Kimihiro : Pour passer le temps ?...

Shizuka : ... pourquoi pas un jeu ...

Kimihiro, se levant : Où sont-ils ?

Shizuka : Dans l'armoire à côté de la télé ...

¤ Il partit voir. ¤

Kimihiro : Des cartes, un mah jong, un scrabble ... un jeu de go ! Je ne savais pas que tu en avais un ! Ca te dit ?

Shizuka : Ca fait longtemps que j'ai pas joué à ça ...

Kimihiro, sortant le plateau : Super ! Moi non plus !

¤ Il gardait le sourire, pour faire fuir le malaise qui était installé.

Il posa le plateau sur la table.

Ils se retrouvèrent autour de la table.

Kimihiro prit les blancs.

Shizuka les noirs.

Et ils jouèrent, religieusement.

Ils prennaient leur temps.

Ils n'avançaient pas vite ...

... ils avaient du mal à se concentrer ... ¤

**DRIIIIIIIIING !! DRIIIIIIIIIIIING !!**

¤ Le téléphone.

Shizuka se hâta d'aller le décrocher. ¤

Shizuka, figé : Moshi moshi ?...

Kimihiro, stressé : ...

¤ L'atmosphère devenait de plus en plus lourde ... ¤

Shizuka : ... oui ... oui, bien sûr ...

Kimihiro : _... ça va aller, ça va aller ..._

Shizuka : ...

Kimihiro : _Ce n'est absolument rien !..._

Shizuka : ... hum ... non, il ne présentait aucun symptôme ...

Kimihiro : ...

Shizuka : ... très bien ... je vous remercie de votre appel ... au revoir ...

¤ Il raccorcha. ¤

Kimihiro, angoissé : Alors ?...

¤ Shizuka restait fixe. Il était en arrêt sur image. ¤

Kimihiro, se levant pour le rejoindre : ... que s'est-il passé ?...

Shizuka : ... il n'a pas fait une attaque pour rien ...

Kimihiro : Comment ça ?

Shizuka, les poings serrés : Il a un cancer du poumon, qui date d'au moins 1 an apparemment ...

Kimihiro : C'est impossible ! Son médecin l'aurait su depuis l'ongtemps !

Shizuka, se retournant pour le voir : Il n'avait pas de médecin traîtant ! Il a toujours refusé d'avoir à faire avec un médecin !... je lui avais dit qu'il devenait trop vieux, qu'il devait en avoir un, mais rien à faire ...

Kimihiro : ...

Shizuka : ... plus précisément, ils ont dit ... qu'il ... qu'il ... qu'il était en danger de mort !...

¤ Kimihiro n'arrivait pas à croire ce que son ami lui avait déclaré.

Ca arrivait comme ça, du jour au lendemain ... ¤

Kimihiro : ...

Shizuka : ... ils me rappelleront quand il se réveillera ...

Kimihiro, hochant légèrement la tête : ...

Shizuka : ...

Kimihiro : ... je crois que tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher ...

Shizuka : ... hum ...

¤ Passant un bras sur ses épaules, il accompagna le grand brun à sa chambre ...

Il se sentait malade pour Shizuka ...

... perdre un proche ...  
... c'était la dernière chose qu'il lui souhaitait ...

Il referma la porte.

Tous deux se mirent en tenue pour dormir. Shizuka entra dans son lit. L'invité le rejoignit. Il se colla à lui, et le serra très fort dans ses bras ...

Il avait les yeux humides ... ¤

Shizuka : Hiro ?...

¤ Il versa deux petites larmes, en pinçant les lèvres ... ¤

Shizuka, levant le visage de Kimihiro vers lui : Tu pleures ...

Kimihiro : ... excuse-moi ... mais quand je pense à ce qu'il t'arrive ... que je te vois dans cet état ... je ...

Shizuka : ...

¤ Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, pour le rassurer. ¤

Shizuka : Ce n'est pas la peine de te mettre dans des états pareils pour moi ...

Kimihiro : ... je ne peux pas rester insensible face à ça ...

¤ Il caressa son visage du bout des doigts ... essuya ses larmes ... ¤

Shizuka, éteignant sa lampe de chevet avec l'autre main : Je suis plus solide que j'en ai l'air ... ne t'en fais pas tant pour moi ...

¤ Il l'étreignit, comme pour le protéger ... ¤

Shizuka : ... dors ...

Kimihiro : ... hum ... dors toi aussi ...

Shizuka : ... bonne nuit ...

Kimihiro : ... bonne nuit toi aussi ...

¤ Shizuka posa son menton sur le haut de sa tête ...

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait arriver maintenant ...

... il avait très peur ...

Mais il ne voulait pas le montrer à Kimihiro.

Il ne veut pas qu'il ait à trop souffrir ... ¤

**Tsuzuku !**

Je sais, c'est très méchant comme fin ... c'est pour ça que vous allez me laisser une petite review, pas vrai ? XD

Merci encore de m'avoir lue !

Tohru


	6. Chapter 6

Coucou c'est mouaaaaaa !!

Alors, comment ça va ?

Oui, je sais, ça tourne au drame ... mais j'avais prévu ça depuis le début euh ! XD

Alors voyez comment j'envisageais les choses ...

La suite !

BISOUS À TOUS !!

Et bonne lecture !

Tohru

**Chapitre 6**

¤ Shizuka se réveilla. La tête lourde, bien évidemment.

Il eut du mal à ouvrir les yeux ...

Kimihiro, ses lunettes sur son nez, le regardait dormir. ¤

Kimihiro : Bonjour ...

Shizuka : Bonjour ...

Kimihiro : ...

¤ Il était blessé.

Rien qu'à son réveil, il semblait d'une grande tristesse ... ¤

Shizuka, cherchant à cacher sa peine : Ca fait du bien de te voir à côté de moi, au réveil ...

Kimihiro, rougissant : ...

Shizuka : Quelle heure il est ?...

Kimihiro, reprenant son sérieux : Bientôt 10 heures ...

Shizuka, se réveillant pour de bon : On est en retard !

Kimihiro : Tu avais besoin de repos ! C'est pour ça que je ne t'ai pas réveillé !

Shizuka, voulant se lever : C'est la journée la plus longue, j'te dis pas la somme des cours à rattrapper après ...

Kimihiro, le couchant à côté de lui : Eh ben tant pis. On les rattrappera, c'est tout ... on ira cet après-midi ...

Shizuka : ...

¤ Le petit brun se blottit contre lui ... ¤

Kimihiro : ... tu as besoin de te remettre de tout ça ...

Shizuka, caressant ses cheveux : ... oui ...

¤ Kimihiro se sentait mal ... ¤

Kimihiro : _Il a beau essayer de ne rien me montrer ... moi, je le sens ... je sens que ça ne va pas ... hier ... je n'ai pas supporté de le voir souffrir ... je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça auparavant ... et je n'avais qu'une envie ... c'était de le voir sourire ... ne serait-ce qu'un peu ... j'étais désespéré ..._

¤ Il câla sa tête dans le creux du cou de son amant ... ¤

Kimihiro : _... je me rends compte ... à quel point je l'aime ..._

¤ Il y déposa un léger baiser ... ¤

Shizuka : ... hum ...

Kimihiro : ...

Shizuka : ... c'est agréable ... mais c'est pas ça comme qu'on fait ...

Kimihiro, ne sachant pas de quoi il parle : Hein ?!

¤ Et là, Shizuka le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa précipitament ... ¤

Kimihiro : Ah ! Mais...mais...euh..._ah...il...il met sa langue...mais il fait quoi ?...ça..._

¤ Ca ... ¤

Kimihiro, se tortillant de rire : GYAAAAH !! Ca chatouille !! Arrête !! Ca chatouuuuuuuille !! Ha ha ha ha !! Mais euuuuuh !! ¤se remet à rire¤

¤ Il finit par arrêter ce ... drôle de baiser ... ¤

Kimihiro : Aaaaaaah ...

Shizuka : Voilà. On fait comme ça.

Kimihiro, riant un peu : ... c'est drôle, ça me chauffe un peu ...

Shizuka : Ben ouais, c'est normal.

Kimihiro : ...

Shizuka : J'te fais d'l'effet.

Kimihiro, cramoisi : ... euh ... **GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!**

¤ Il se planque sous les couvertures ... ¤

Shizuka : Ca te dit qu'on essaye ?...

Kimihiro : ...

Shizuka : Ne te cache pas.

Kimihiro : ...

¤ Il rougit de plus belle ... ¤

Kimihiro : _... c'est vrai ... j'ai aimé le baiser de tout à l'heure ... je n'ai pas du tout été gêné ..._

¤ Il sort des couvertures, plus rouge que jamais. ¤

Kimihiro : _... pourquoi pas ?... peut-être que ..._

Shizuka : Alors, ça te tente ?...

Kimihiro : ...

Shizuka : ...

Kimihiro : ...je...suis...je suis...d'accord...

Shizuka : Ca tombe bien, moi aussi ...

¤ Lui dit-il en s'allongeant sur lui ... ¤

Kimihiro : ...

¤ Il l'était de tout son long ...

Et cette fois ...

... ils étaient presque nus ... ¤

Kimihiro, la respiration légèrement saccadée : ...

Shizuka, se penchant sur ses lèvres ; ... détends-toi ...

¤ Il l'embrassa avec tendresse ... puis profondeur, et langoureusement ...

La respiration de Kimihiro se faisait plus forte ...

Il osa poser ses mains dans le dos de son amant ... il serrait les doigts tellement fort, qu'il fallit le griffer ...

Shizuka stoppa le baiser, et remonta sa bouche ...

... pour attrapper les lunettes du brun avec ses dents. ¤

Kimihiro : Eh, c'est ma vue !...

Shizuka, qui avait prit les lunettes dans ses mains : Tu les veux ?

Kimihiro : ... s'il te plaît ...

Shizuka : Je ne sais pas si je vais te les rendre ...

¤ Il les mit ... ¤

Shizuka : Ca me va ?

Kimihiro : MAIS PUISQUE J'TE DIS QUE JE NE VOIS RIEN !!

Shizuka, un demi-sourire effleurant ses lèvres : T'inquiète, les voilà ...

¤ Il les remit à leur place, et embrassa doucement l'homme. ¤

Kimihiro et Shizuka, les yeux dans les yeux : ...

¤ Il embrassa longuement sa pomme d'adam, puis redescendit sur son torse, s'y arrêta ... le caressant et l'embrassant ... ¤

Kimihiro, la voix voilée : ...Shi...Shizu...ka...

¤ Il continuait de descendre ... ¤

Kimihiro, perdant sa respiration : Kof kof kof !!

Shizuka, s'arrêtant à temps : Hiro ?!

¤ Kimihiro n'arrivait plus à respirer ... il se redressa, reprenant de l'air ...

Shizuka s'était alarmé, il s'empressa de se mettre à genoux devant lui ... ¤

Shizuka, prenant ses épaules : Ca va ?!

Kimihiro, reprenant son souffle : ... ça va !... ça va aller !... ça va aller ...

Shizuka, l'air déçu : ...

Kimihiro, le voyant : ... excuse-moi ...

Shizuka : Ce n'est pas grave. Tu n'es sûrement pas prêt de le faire ... j'ai encore précipité les choses ...

Kimihiro : ... je ne devrais pas paniquer ...

Shizuka : Ce n'est pas grave. D'accord ?

Kimihiro : ...

Shizuka : Je ne t'en veux pas.

Kimihiro : ... je croyais que ... que ...

Shizuka, prenant une de ses mains : Je sais que tu m'aimes ...

Kimihiro, le coeur battant : ...

¤ Il posa son front sur le sien, en fermant les yeux ... ¤

Shizuka : ... je n'en doute pas ...

¤ Une vague de soulagement envahit Kimihiro ...

... il se sentait bien ...

... il était heureux ...

... il sourit, passant ses doigts entre ceux de Shizuka ... ¤

Shizuka : ... je suppose qu'on ne prendra pas notre douche ou notre bain ensemble ...

Kimihiro : ...

Shizuka, se redressant : Allez, vas-y. J'irai après.

Kimihiro : D'accord.

¤ Il se leva, et prit la direction de la sortie de la chambre. ¤

Kimihiro, sortant : À tout à l'heure !

Shizuka : À tout à l'heure.

¤ Il referma derrière lui. ¤

Kimihiro : _... j'ai encore craqué ... pourtant, je ..._

¤ Il reprit ses esprits et partit en direction de la salle de bain. ¤

Kimihiro : _Mais il ne m'en veut pas ! J'ai eu tellement peur de le décevoir !..._

¤ Il entra dans la pièce ... ¤

Kimihiro, se dirigeant vers le miroir : _... aaah ... ce baiser dans le cou, il me chauffe encore ..._

¤ Il se regarde dans le miroir ...

... son regard est dirigé vers son cou ... ¤

Kimihiro : **GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !! IL EST DISCRET CE CONNARD !! IL M'A FAIT UN SUCON !!**

¤ Dans la chambre, Shizuka soupirait ...

Il hésitait entre le rire et l'agacement ... ¤

Shizuka : Quel abruti ...

¤ Mais il était plus parti pour rire.

µµµµµµ

Shizuka sortit de la salle de bain en kimono. Dans le salon, Kimihiro, en kimono aussi, faisait de la couture ...

Du crochet, pour être précise ... ¤

Shizuka : ... qu'est-ce que tu fous ?...

Kimihiro : À ton avis ? Je suis en train de faire une écharpe pour ce TRUC que tu m'as fait !!

¤ Disait-il en montrant le suçon du doigt ... ¤

Shizuka : Je croyais que t'avais aimé ça ...

Kimihiro : C'est **pas très discret** si tu vois ce que je veux dire !! Alors je me fais une écharpe assortie avec l'uniforme du lycée pour le cacher !!

Shizuka : ...

Kimihiro : La prochaine fois, fais ça dans une endroit plus discret ! Où tu veux mais pas dans le cou !... parce que ... c'était bien en fait ... mais voilà !! On va pas arrêter de me faire chier après !!

Shizuka : Je vois ...

Kimihiro, tout rouge : ...

Shizuka : Je peux t'en faire un sur la hanche ?

Kimihiro : **FAUT PAS RÊVER NON PLUS !! C'EST PAS LE MOMENT !!**

¤ C'est pire qu'une grosse tomate qu'il continua de tricoter. Il gromelait un peu ... ¤

Kimihiro, au bout d'un moment : ... bon ... tu veux manger quoi à midi ?...

Shizuka : Je ne sais pas ... ce que tu veux.

Kimihiro : Dis-moi ce que tu veux manger ! Tu dois bien avoir une envie !

Shizuka : Non, pas tellement.

Kimihiro : Je ne te crois pas ! T'oses pas me le dire !

Shizuka : Fais ce que tu veux.

Kimihiro : Mais je ne sais pas justement !!

Shizuka : ... du nabé. C'est simple et c'est bon.

Kimihiro : Du nabé ? Tu aimes les choses aussi simples ?

Shizuka : Tant que ça se mange, j'aime.

Kimihiro : D'accord. Alors il y aura du nabé. Mais c'est que j'aime cuisiner et ça se fait vite !

Shizuka : On fera autre chose.

Kimihiro : Oui ... c'est vrai qu'on peut s'occuper.

Shizuka : ...

¤ Il regarde l'horloge dans la pièce.

Il était presque onze heures. ¤

Shizuka, pensif : ...

Kimihiro : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Shizuka : Non rien. J'avais l'habitude qu'à cette heure-ci, mon grand-père me pose la même question. Ce que je voulais manger ...

Kimihiro : ...

Shizuka : C'est rien. T'en fais pas pour moi.

Kimihiro, lui souriant : C'est normal que tu penses à ce genre de choses. Je comprends.

Shizuka : ...

Kimihiro : ...

¤ Le téléphone sonne. ¤

Shizuka, partant chercher le téléphone : C'est l'hôpital.

¤ Kimihiro lui sourit de plus belle pour lui donner du courage.

Shizuka décrocha avec calme. ¤

Shizuka : Allô ?... oui, c'est moi ... très bien ... oui, j'arrive ... je crois que je plus tôt sera le mieux ... merci beaucoup, au revoir ...

¤ Il raccroche. ¤

Kimihiro : Alors ?

Shizuka : Grand-père s'est réveillé. Il veut me voir.

Kimihiro : C'est génial ! Tu vois que ce n'est pas si catastrophique ! Je suis sûr qu'il y a un espoir s'il s'est réveillé !

Shizuka : ... je ne sais pas ... ils n'avaient pas l'air très enthousiaste ...

Kimihiro : Au moins, tu vas pouvoir le voir.

Shizuka : Oui, c'est sûr. Il m'en dira plus sur son état que la femme d'accueil qui vient de me téléphoner ...

Kimihiro : Allez, tu as dit que tu allais le voir maintenant, non ? Vas-y !

Shizuka : Hum ...

Kimihiro : Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

Shizuka : Comme tu veux.

Kimihiro : J'aimerais te soutenir. Mais tu veux peut-être y aller seul ?

Shizuka : ... oui. Je préfère que tu restes. Ne le prends pas mal ...

Kimihiro : Non. Je ne t'en veux pas. Je trouve ça même compréhensible ...

Shizuka : ...

Kimihiro : Je préparerais le nabé en attendant.

¤ Il sourit à son amoureux. ¤

Kimihiro : Prends ton temps.

Shizuka : Je ne veux pas te faire poireauter.

Kimihiro : Ca me donnera le temps de te faire une entrée et un dessert ! Tu sais, c'est ton grand-père. Vous serez heureux de vous voir et je ne veux pas que ce moment soit gâché à cause de moi.

Shizuka : D'accord.

Kimihiro : Tu restes comme ça ou tu te changes ?

Shizuka : ...

¤ Plus tard, Shizuka revint vêtu de son uniforme scolaire. Il était sur le pas de la porte, prêt à partir. ¤

Shizuka : Je reviendrai sûrement dans une heure. Ne t'inquiète pas si j'ai du retard.

Kimihiro : Ca va être dur de ne pas m'inquiéter, imbécile !!

Shizuka : ...

Kimihiro : Mais je te fais confiance.

Shizuka : Ouais ...

Kimihiro : Tu diras bonjour à Haruka-san de ma part.

Shizuka : Je lui transmettrai.

Kimihiro : ...

Shizuka : ...

Kimihiro : Allez. Vas-y.

Shizuka : Ouais.

¤ Il l'embrasse une dernière fois. ¤

Shizuka : À tout à l'heure.

Kimihiro : Ouais, à tout à l'heure !...

¤ Shizuka, le pas lourd, traversa le jardin. Kimihiro le regardait partir. ¤

Kimihiro : _J'espère que ça va bien se passer ..._

**Intense réflexion ...**

Kimihiro, cramoisi, la main devant sa bouche : _Mon dieu ... On dirait vraiment que je suis sa femme qui lui prépare son petit repas ... ça me fait bizarre ..._

¤ Il se dirigea vers la cuisine. ¤

Kimihiro, d'un bon pas : _Allez !! Au boulot au lieu de penser à des conneries !!_

¤ De son côté, Shizuka arrivait à l'hôpital.

Il était très tendu ... il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait voir une fois à l'intérieur ... enfin ... pas exactement ... ¤

Shizuka : _Bon, tu le verras juste dans une grande chambre blanche, et il sera allongé dans son lit, juste un peu fatigué ... c'est tout ..._

¤ Il finit par entrer.

Tout ce blanc le rendait de plus en plus tendu ... Mais il continuait son chemin jusqu'à l'accueil. ¤

Shizuka : Bonjour madame.

Réceptionniste : Bonjour.

Shizuka : Je voudrais rendre visite au patient Haruka Dôméki, s'il vous plaît.

Réceptionniste : Bien, patientez quelques instants ...

¤ Elle regarde sur son ordinateur ... ¤

Réceptionniste : Il est au second étage, chambre 4.

¤ Chambre 4.

Celle qui se prononce comme "mort" ...

... il y en avait une dans cet hôpital ...

... ça le brassait ... ¤

Shizuka : Merci beaucoup, bonne journée.

Réceptionniste : Merci, vous aussi.

¤ Il traversa le couloir, monta lourdement les escaliers ...

Il chercha la salle ...

Il la trouva. ¤

Shizuka : ...

¤ Il avait un peu peur d'entrer ...

Mais il prit son courage à deux mains, et entra ...

Haruka était allongé sur le lit, les yeux grands ouverts levés vers le plafond. Il paraissait moins guilleret que d'habitude ...

C'était effrayant de le voir aussi pâle et triste ... ¤

Shizuka, à la vue de son parent : Grand-père ...

¤ Le patient tourné la tête. ¤

Haruka, retrouvant le sourire : Shizuka !...

¤ Il se redressa et s'assit sur son lit.

Shizuka s'approcha, et se mit à son chevet. ¤

Haruka : Comment vas-tu ?...

Shizuka : Je te renvoie la question.

Haruka : Ca ne peut pas être pire. J'ai mal au coeur et au dos ... mais je suis résistant ! Je vais tenir le coup, ne t'en fais pas !...

Shizuka : Hum ...

Haruka : C'est pas le numéro de la chambre qui va y changer quelque chose, ça c'est sûr ...

Shizuka : J'espère bien ... tu es pâle. Je ne t'ai jamais vu dans un état pareil.

Haruka : Tu ne serais pas en train de douter de ton vieux grand père quand même ?...

Shizuka : Je m'inquiète pour toi. J'ai le droit.

Haruka : ...

Shizuka : ... je sais, tu penses que je devrais t'en vouloir et...

Haruka : Non, je ... ça me fait plaisir ... mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire.

Shizuka : ...

Haruka : Tu ne te sens pas trop seul, j'espère ?...

Shizuka : Kimihiro est à la maison. Il est arrivé en courant juste quand tu es parti. Il avait pressenti que quelque chose allait se passer ...

Haruka : Oui, il est étonnant ce garçon ...

Shizuka : D'ailleurs, il te passe le bonjour.

Haruka : Tu lui rendras de ma part.

Shizuka : Ouais.

Haruka : En tout cas, tu n'es pas seul. Ca me rassure.

Shizuka : J'aurais pu me débrouiller seul aussi.

Haruka : Mais tu te sens mieux quand il est là.

Shizuka : Hum ... oui, c'est vrai ...

Haruka : ¤sourire¤

Shizuka : ... alors ... c'est comment ici ?

Haruka : Glauque ! On ne peut plus glauque !

Shizuka : Je trouve aussi que c'est glauque. Ce blanc partout ...

Haruka : J'ai hâte de sortir d'ici !...

Shizuka : Je te comprends ... qu'ont dit les médecins ?

Haruka : Ils ont dit que j'avais un cancer du poumon et que je resterai ici un petit bout de temps, peut-être un mois mais pas plus. Si je me repose bien, il n'y a pas de raison que je fasse une crise de plus.

Shizuka : Tant mieux.

Haruka : Ils vont me faire faire une chimiothérapie à la fin de la semaine. Ils ont beaucoup de patients en urgence et je ne suis pas le cas le plus grave. Ca peut encore attendre.

Shizuka : Hum ...

Haruka : ...

Shizuka : Dis-moi ... je ne veux pas casser l'ambiance ... mais il faut qu'on parle de quelque chose toi et moi ...

Haruka : De ce que tu veux.

Shizuka : Depuis que tu m'as adopté ...

Haruka : Je te travestis. C'est ça ?

Shizuka : Oui, c'est ça ... tu as toujours fait de moi une femme, et tu n'acceptais jamais ma nature d'homme ... pourquoi ?

Haruka : ...

Shizuka : ...

Haruka : Tu vas sûrement trouver ça ridicule ...

Shizuka : Je veux ta raison. Aussi ridicule qu'elle soit. Je veux savoir.

Haruka : Je vais te le dire. Après tout, tu es adulte maintenant. Il faut que tu saches la vérité.

Shizuka : Y a intérêt.

Haruka : ...

Shizuka : ...

Haruka : Cela commence il y a ... une quarantaine d'années en fait ...

Shizuka : ... comment ça ?...

Haruka : C'est une histoire un peu longue ...

Shizuka : Je m'en fous.

Haruka : En fait, il s'agit de ton père ...

_**¤ 43 ans auparavant.**_

_**Haruka et sa femme sont en face l'un de l'autre, à la table de la cuisine.**_

_**Elle est enceinte. Ils ont l'air tous les deux sérieux.**_

_**Haruka en colère.**_

_**Sa femme en plein regret. ¤**_

_**Haruka :**__** Donc, cet enfant n'est pas de moi ...**_

_**Femme :**__** ...**_

_**Haruka :**__** ...**_

_**Femme :**__** ... je ne recommencerai plus ... s'il te plaît, ne me laisse pas ...**_

_**Haruka :**__** Non, je ne te quitterai pas.**_

_**Femme, rassurée :**__** Haruka !**_

_**Haruka :**__** Pas si tu me dis qui est ton amant.**_

_**Femme :**__** ... mais ...**_

_**Haruka :**__** Sachiko ... je veux que tu sois honnête avec moi. C'est tout. Je ne te demande rien d'autre.**_

_**Sachiko :**__** ...**_

_**Haruka :**__** Alors. Qui est-il ?**_

_**Sachiko :**__** C'est ...**_

_**¤ Elle a les larmes aux yeux ... ¤**_

_**Sachiko :**__** ... excuse-moi ... j'ai du mal ...**_

_**Haruka :**__** Prends ton temps, je ne suis pas pressé.**_

_**¤ Dit-il en allumant une cigarette. ¤**_

_**Sachiko :**__** C...C'est...C'est ton frère ! Koyuki !**_

_**Haruka :**__** Ko...**_

Haruka : J'étais très en colère contre eux deux ...

Shizuka : ...

¤ Shizuka ravala sa salive ... ¤

Shizuka : ... tu te fous de moi ?...

Haruka : Non. C'est la vérité ... Mon frère jumeau Koyuki et ta grand-mère Sachiko ont couché ensemble ... ce qui fait de toi non pas mon petit fils, mais mon petit neveu.

Shizuka, se levant de sa chaise : Tu dis n'importe quoi !!

Haruka : Tu dois apprendre la vérité, Shizuka !!

Shizuka : ...

Haruka : Rassis-toi, je t'en prie.

Shizuka : ...

¤ Ce que fit le jeune homme.

Il n'arrive toujours pas à réaliser ... ¤

Haruka : Ton père est donc né. Je l'ai élevé comme mon propre fils. Sachiko m'avait dit qu'elle me resterait fidèle ... mais elle me mentait. Mon frère et elle étaient toujours amants. Et un jour que je devais aller sur les lieux pour pratiquer un exorcisme et que ton père est rentré de l'école plus tôt ... il les a surpris en pleine conversation sur leur liaison, sur le fait qu'il n'était pas mon fils ...

_**¤ Haruka rentre chez lui. Il a fini son travail, et Sachiko préparait le repas.**_

_**Le fils, encore un petit enfant, joue dehors.**_

_**L'exorciste va le voir et, souriant, passe sa main dans ses cheveux ... ¤**_

_**Fils :**__** Ne me touche pas !**_

_**¤ Il retira sa main.**_

_**Il était surpris ... choqué ... ¤**_

_**Haruka :**__** Que...**_

_**Fils, se retournant vers lui :**__** Tu n'es pas mon père !! Tu m'as menti !!**_

_**Haruka :**__** ...**_

_**Fils :**__** Je ne t'aime pas !! Je te déteste !!**_

Haruka : Il était encore petit ... mais il a eu les idées tenaces ... pendant toute son enfance, il m'a déprécié. J'ai tout fait pour qu'il me respecte, pour qu'il me voie comme son véritable parent ... mais il n'y avait rien à faire ... il me détestait ... puis Sachiko m'a quitté et a fui avec Koyuki vers Shibuya. Et là, tu connais l'histoire, ils sont morts dans un accident de voiture ...

Shizuka, toujours sous le choc : ... c'est intéressant tout ça ... mais je ne vois toujours pas le rapport ...

Haruka : Tu vas très vite comprendre ... ce n'est qu'au moment où je devais payer ses études à l'université qu'il a commencé à me considérer comme son père, l'imbécile !... il a trouvé une femme, s'est marié ... puis ils t'ont donné naissance. J'ai fait comme si de rien n'était depuis l'arrivée de ta mère, lui non plus d'ailleurs. Il ne fallait pas donner de mauvaise image. Mais on se faisait encore la guerre lui et moi. Et... j'avais eu l'idée de leur pourrir la vie ... tout simplement ... pour me venger de tout ce qu'il m'a fait subir ... alors j'ai commencé par les convaincre de te donner un prénom féminin ... puis je te donnais le goût pour les choses raffinées comme on fait pour les filles ... et quand tes parents sont morts ... j'ai eu ta garde. Je me suis dit que j'allais arrêter ... mais ...

Shizuka, sa colère montant : ...

Haruka, honteux : ... tu me faisais tellement penser à ton père ... à chaque fois que je te voyais, c'est l'image de ton père qui se reflétait devant moi ...

Shizuka : ...

Haruka : J'ai été un ... salaud jusqu'au bout ... j'en suis convaincu ... et je te demande de m'excuser ... sincèrement, pardon ...

Shizuka, bouillonnant : ... tu as raison ... tu n'as été qu'un salaud jusqu'au bout ...

Haruka : ... quand je t'ai vu avec Kimihiro-kun, le soir où tu l'as invité à la maison ... j'ai réalisé à quel point je faisais une erreur ... je préférais te voir heureux dans ses bras ... plutôt que souffrant, sous une apparence de femme ...

Shizuka : ... ça me dépasse ... tu as beau être désolé, tu as peut-être tes raisons, et ce que tu as dû vivre est sûrement dur ... malgré tout, je ne te le pardonne pas ...

Haruka : ... je comprends ...

Shizuka : ...

Haruka : ... tu ne veux sûrement plus me voir, n'est-ce pas ?...

Shizuka : ...

Haruka : ...

Shizuka : C'est toi qui as fait ce que je suis. Et si tu ne sors pas vite de cet hôpital, ne compte pas sur moi pour être à tes obsèques.

Haruka : Shizuka ...

Shizuka : Tu es la seule personne qu'il me reste dans ma famille. Et je ne veux pas te perdre. Même si tu as été dégueulasse, je ne te rejette pas ! Je ne suis pas comme mon père ! Pourtant, tu as été ignoble ! Mais moi ... je t'aime quand même !!...

Haruka, surpris et ému : ...

Shizuka : C'est pour ça que ... je veux que tu sorte ... je suis prêt à te pardonner si tu sors de ce putain d'hôpital ! Je veux bien recommencer à zéro ! Je suis **prêt** !

Haruka : ...

¤ Il prit Shizuka dans ses bras.

Le jeune homme ressera l'étreinte ... ¤

Haruka : ... je suis désolé ...

Shizuka : ...

¤ Ils se lâchèrent, et se regardèrent, les yeux dans les yeux ... ¤

Haruka, caressant une de ses joues : Finalement ... je suis heureux de t'avoir comme petit fils ...

Shizuka : ...

¤ Il serra le poing, et pinça légèrement les lèvres ...

Mais il reprit ses esprits. ¤

Shizuka : ... je reviens demain soir ...

Haruka : Oui, il ne faut pas que tu rates l'école.

Shizuka : Hum ...

Haruka : Passe une bonne journée.

Shizuka : ... toi aussi ...

¤ Il se leva pour aller à la porte. ¤

Haruka : Je ne vais rien faire mais à part ça ...

Shizuka : Dors. Le médecin a dit qu'il fallait que tu te reposes.

Haruka : Oui, je sais ...

Shizuka : Bien ... à plus tard ...

Haruka, souriant : À plus tard.

Shizuka, sortant : Ouais ...

¤ Il referma lentement la porte derrière lui.

Il y resta un petit moment, le temps de réaliser tout ce qu'il vient d'apprendre ...

...

µµµµµµ

Kimihiro, dans la cuisine, finissait de préparait le dessert ... ¤

Kimihiro, devant une table de cuisine ou sont posés une multitude de plats aussi appêtissants les uns que les autres : Et voilà ! Tout ce qu'il aime !

¤ Il regarde l'heure.

Il est plus d'une heure. ¤

Kimihiro : _... j'espère qu'il va bien ..._

¤ Il soupire. ¤

Kimihiro : _Bon, il m'a dit de ne pas m'inquiéter ... je vais l'attendre ..._

¤ Il entra dans le salon qu'il vit son amant, qui venait tout juste d'entrer.

Les émotions fortes qu'il avait vécu se ressentaient sur son visage ... ¤

Kimihiro : Shizuka ...

Shizuka : ... je suis de retour ...

Kimihiro : Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Shizuka, venant le voir : Des histoires de famille un peu compliquées ...

¤ Il plonge sa tête sur son épaule ... ¤

Shizuka : ... je suis vanné ...

Kimihiro : ...

Shizuka : ...

¤ Kimihiro sourit en posant ses mains sur ses épaules. ¤

Kimihiro : Allez, un bon repas et ça ira mieux ... tu me raconteras ça ...

Shizuka : Ouais ... bonne idée ...

¤ Il sourit de plus belle.

Les deux hommes prennent le chemin de la cuisine. ¤

Kimihiro : ... et Haruka-san, il va bien ?...

Shizuka : Mieux que je ne l'avais imaginé ...

Kimihiro : Tant mieux, c'est le principal, non ?

Shizuka : ...

**Tsuzuku !**

À fond l'action et les émotions !!

Alors, reviews ? Bisous à tous !

Tohru


	7. Chapter 7

COUCOU C'EST MOUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!

Ah, quel bonheur de vous retrouver pour ce dernier chapitre !

Eh oui, déjà le dernier ... vous deviez vous en douter : l'aveu d'Haruka, Kimihiro qui s'occupe de Shizuka, ... l'image d'une famille qui se recompose avec un nouveau membre ...

Mais ...

Le fin mot de l'histoire dans ce chapitre !

BISOUS À TOUS CEUX QUI M'ONT SUIVI JUSQUE LÀ !! Et encore merci HokutoXTora pour l'inspiration que tu m'as donnée !

ET BONNE LECTUUUUUUUUUUUUUREUH !!

Je vous aime tous !

Tohru

**Chapitre 7**

¤ Après le repas, Shizuka raconta l'histoire de son grand-père à Kimihiro.

Celui-ci fût estomacqué, très étonné ...

Ils en discutèrent longuement, afin de soulager le jeune exorciste ...

Le temps passa ... ¤

Kimihiro, regardant l'heure : Tu veux aller au lycée ?

Shizuka : Ouais, j'ai pas envie de rater plus de cours.

Kimihiro : D'accord, allons-y maintenant. Il ne faut pas être en retard.

¤ Ils se levèrent de leurs chaises. Kimihiro partit se changer, Shizuka n'avait pas besoin de se préparer.

Et à vrai dire, il détestait attendre quelque chose ...

Il prit alors la direction de la chambre ...

Et y entra. ¤

Kimihiro, en caleçon, en train d'enfiler son pantalon : **GYAAAAAAAAAAAH !!** Mais ça va pas de me faire une peur pareille !?

Shizuka, s'approchant de lui : Je t'ai fait peur ?

Kimihiro, repâtant son pantalon : Bien sûr que oui, à entrer comme ça sans prévenir !!...

Shizuka, embrassant sa joue : Excuse-moi, je ne voulais juste te voir, je ne pensais pas te faire peur.

Kimihiro, un peu rouge : Ouais, ben frappe avant d'entrer la prochaine fois ...

Shizuka : Ben quoi, j'ai pas le droit de te voir en sous-vêtements ? Pourtant c'est comme ça qu'on a dormi cette nuit.

Kimihiro, confus : ... oui mais c'était pour dormir ...

Shizuka : ...

Kimihiro : ...

¤ Shizuka le dévorait des yeux ... ¤

Kimihiro, encore mal à l'aise : Si je ne finis pas de m'habiller on va être super en retard !!

Shizuka, partant : J'ai compris, je sors.

Kimihiro, le prenant dans ses bras par derrière : Mais non ! Tu peux rester ! J't'embête un peu, c'est tout !

Shizuka, hésitant à sourire : ...

Kimihiro : Pour une fois que c'est moi !

Shizuka, prenant ses mains : Ca c'est sûr !

Kimihiro : ¤rire¤

Shizuka : Il faut que tu finisses de t'habiller.

Kimihir, le lâchant : Oui, c'est vrai ...

¤ Il enfila sa chemise ... ¤

Kimihiro, paniqué, cherchant autour de la chaise de bureau : GYAH !! Je ne trouve plus ma veste !!

¤ Shizuka regarda autour de lui.

Elle était sur le lit. ¤

Kimihiro : J'étais persuadé qu'elle était là !!

Shizuka, lui faisant enfiler : Tiens, la voilà.

Kimihiro, surpris : ... ah, merci ...

¤ Son amant lui sourit un peu. ¤

Kimihiro : Allez, c'est l'heure. Tu as ton cartable ?

Shizuka : Ouais, il est dans l'entrée.

¤ Ils prirent leurs affaires dans l'entrée ... ¤

Shizuka : Pourquoi tu mets cette écharpe autour du cou ?

Kimihiro, montrant son suçon avec un léger agacement : Tu ne te souviens pas de ça ?...

Shizuka : Ah, le suçon. Il te gêne tant que ça ?

Kimihiro : Non !! Mais j'ai pas envie d'être la risée de tout le monde, moi !!

Shizuka : Bon ...

Kimihiro : En vacances si tu veux mais là c'est pas discret si tu vois ce que je veux dire !

Shizuka : J'ai compris. On y va.

Kimihiro : Ouais !

¤ Ils sortirent de la résidence pour aller au lycée, main dans la main ...  
µµµµµµ

En cours ... ¤

Kimihiro : _... j'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tracassé par tout ce qu'il vient d'apprendre ..._

¤ Il était bien pensif ... ¤

Kimihiro : _Je verrais bien tout à l'heure ..._

¤ Il soupira. ¤

Kimihiro : _Qu'il est long ce cours ..._

Professeur : Kimihiro Watanuki !

Kimihiro : Hein ? Euh ... oui, monsieur ?

Professeur : Une question me taraude depuis le début du cours ! Pourquoi portez-vous une écharpe autour du cou ?

Kimihiro : Ah !!... euh ... Aaaaah ! Mon écharpe ! Bien ...

¤ Tout le monde le fixait longuement ... ¤

Kimihiro : ... j'ai mal à la gorge ...

Professeur : Vous êtes malade ?... c'est vrai, vous n'étiez pas là ce matin ...

Kimihiro, s'écroulant presque sur sa table : _Sauvé !!_

¤ Et voilà donc pour l'histoire du suçon ... lol

µµµµµµ

Kimihiro partit de la maison des Dôméki le Jeudi matin, car Shizuka allait mieux.

La semaine passa, et on fut Samedi après-midi ... ¤

Kimihiro, affolé : **J'AI RIEN ACHETEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !!**

¤ Il fit le tour de la table de la salle à manger de Yûko en hurlant "J'AI RIEN ACHETE !! J'AI RIEN ACHETE !!...". ¤

Yûko : Ben alors, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Kimihiro, catastrophé : C'est l'anniversaire de Shizuka !! Je suis invité chez lui ce soir et je n'ai pas acheté du cadeau pour lui !!

Yûko : Ah bon ?

Kimihiro, recommençant à courir autour de la table : **C'EST UN CAUCHEMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR !!**

Yûko : Mais ce n'est pas encore trop tard ! Vas-y !

Kimihiro : **MAIS JE NE SAIS PAS QUOI LUI ACHETEEEEER !!**

Yûko : Mais si, tu sais ! C'est ton petit-ami !

Kimihiro, exténué : Mais je veux lui faire plaisiiiiiiiiiiiir ...

Yûko : Ca j'ai bien compris !

Kimihiro : ... snif ...

Yûko : Tu l'aimes, hein ?

Kimihiro, se relevant : **OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !! ET JE NE SUIS MÊME PAS CAPABLE DE SAVOIR CE QUI VA LUI FAIRE PLAISIR !!**

Mokona : Mokona sait ! Watanuki doit aller en ville et faire les magasins pour trouver !

Yûko : Mais oui ! Si tu fais les boutiques ça va te donner des idées !

Kimihiro, se calmant : ...

Yûko : Cours-y !

Kimihiro, se mettant à genoux devant elle : **MERCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !! MERCI BEAUCOUP !! TU NE PEUX PAS SAVOIR COMBIEN TU ME SAUVES !!**

Yûko, un sourire de gamine sur les lèvres : Alors demain soir tu me feras un repas Viêtnamien !

Moro et Maru : Viêtnamien !

Mokona : Youpi !

Kimihiro, en colère : JE ME DISAIS AUSSI QU'IL Y AVAIT UNE ARNAQUE !!

¤ Il traversait les rues, agacé ... ¤

Kimihiro : Non mais !! Toujours comme ça l'arrange, la vieille peau !!

¤ Il se balada dans les rues. Il partit voir les librairies, mais rien ne le convaincut ... ¤

Kimihiro, sortant de la librairie : _Mais merde ! Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi lui acheter ! J'aimerais bien quelque chose d'original ... mais y a rien d'original à lui offrir, c'est ça le problème !!..._

¤ Il réfléchit ... ¤

Kimihiro : _... du moins ... quelque chose dont il n'a pas l'habitude ..._

¤ Et là ... ¤

Kimihiro : _... mais oui, c'est évident ..._

¤ Il sourit. ¤

Kimihiro, dans une marche enjouée : _Il va être trop content euh ! Trop content euh ! Tra la la la lèèèèèèreuh !_

¤ Tout le monde avait vu sa joie, sans soucis ...

µµµµµµ

Shizuka, chez lui, attendait avec impatience.

Il faisait le tour de l'entrée, du salon et de la cuisine successivement, puis du jardin, avant de rentrer encore et de recommencer son tour.

Il était presque 18 heures, et Kimihiro allait arriver.

Il finit par se poser dans la cuisine.

Et il attendit.

Sagement ... ¤

Shizuka : ...

¤ Il tournait ses pouces.

Il espérait beaucoup de cette soirée.

Il allait la passer en bonne compagnie. Ce qui, il y a deux semaines, n'aurait pas été possible.

Il s'en faisait une telle joie ... ¤

Shizuka, levant la tête vers le jardin : ...

¤ Kimihiro arrivait, le sourire sincère et tendre.

Il s'était mis sur son trente-et-un : une grande chemise blanche et fine, à moitié entrouverte en haut, et un grand pantalon plombant noir. C'était simple, mais très élégant. Il portait un sac dans chaque main. ¤

Kimihiro, souriant : Bon anniversaire, Shizuka.

Shizuka, allant le voir : Merci Hiro.

¤ Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et l'embrassa tendrement.

Kimihiro avait l'air très heureux d'être là.

Mais quelque chose gênait le deuxième homme ... Il se regarda ... ¤

Shizuka, relevant la tête vers Kimihiro : Excuse-moi, les seuls vêtements masculins qu'il y a ici sont les kimonos de grand-père ...

Kimihiro : C'est toi que je viens voir, pas ton kimono !

Shizuka : C'est que je ne voulais pas m'habiller en fille ...

Kimihiro : Mais je t'ai dit que je m'en foutais imbécile !

Shizuka : Ah ben ça va alors.

Kimihiro : Ben voui !

Shizuka : On va s'installer ?

Kimihiro : Je croyais que je devais te préparer le repas !

Shizuka : Maintenant ?

Kimihiro, posant un des sacs dans l'entrée : Pourquoi pas ? Tu n'as pas envie de manger trop tard je suppose ...

Shizuka : ... je ne sais pas ...

Kimihiro : J'ai envie de te faire quelque chose de bon, alors il faut du temps !

Shizuka : Ouais ...

Kimihiro, partant aux fourneaux : Allez hop ! Je m'y mets !

Shizuka : Attends. On va le faire ensemble.

Kimihiro : Hein ? Mais c'est ton anniversaire, c'est un cadeau !

Shizuka : Un cadeau encore meilleur si on le fait ensemble. On passera un bon moment.

Kimihiro : ... je croyais que tu ne savais pas cuisiner ?...

Shizuka : Tu me diras quoi faire et je le ferais.

Kimihiro : ... ben ... ça m'embête un peu, je voulais te faire la surprise ... Mais si tu insistes ! Allez viens !

Shizuka : Cool.

Kimihiro : Mais INTERDICTION DE GOÛTER AUX PLATS !!

Shizuka : ... zut ...

Kimihiro : Je vois clair dans ton petit jeu !!

¤ Ils filèrent alors à la cuisine, joyeux.

Shizuka avait essayé plusieurs fois de goûter les merveilleux plats ...

... et s'était bien sûr fait engueuler par Kimihiro. Mais gentiment.

Ils prirent le dîner dehors. Il faisait beau et chaud, il fallait en profiter ...

Au repas : de beaux Gyôza ( raviolis grillés à la viande ) et des yakisoba ( nouilles sautées aux légumes, trop bon ! ), un grand sashimi ( filets de poissons avec du radis blanc râpé, de la sauce soja et du wasabi ) accompagné de petits légumes, et bien sûr à la fin ...

Le gâteau !

Mais c'est pour plus tard ... XD

Pour l'instant, ils avaient discuté de tout et de rien, de leur quotidien, de tout ...

... et ils avaient terminé le plat principal. ¤

Shizuka : C'était délicieux.

Kimihiro : C'est le but !

Shizuka : J'ai hâte de manger le gâteau.

Kimihiro : Sois patient ! Tu l'auras ton gâteau ! On a le temps !

Shizuka : Mais c'est le seul truc que j'ai pas préparé et il a l'air trop bon.

Kimihiro : Tu veux toujours tout tout de suite !!

Shizuka : D'accord, je vais attendre.

Kimihiro : C'est bien !

Shizuka : ...

Kimihiro : ...

Shizuka : ...

Kimihiro : ... euh ...

Shizuka : Quoi ?

Kimihiro : ... ben ... rien, je te l'ai déjà dit tout à l'heure ...

Shizuka : Ah, d'accord ...

Kimihiro : ... tu veux ... peut-être ton cadeau ?

Shizuka : Tu en as un autre ?

Kimihiro : Attends !! J'te prépare toujours ton bentô quand on va au lycée alors j'allais pas me contenter de te faire un repas !! Je voulais trouver autre chose !! Je voulais te faire plaisir !!

Shizuka : Ca me fait plaisir. Seulement je pensais pas que tu en aurais un autre sur toi.

Kimihiro : C'EST LA MOINDRE DES CHOSES QUAND MÊME !!

Shizuka, se bouchant les oreilles : Pas la peine d'hurler ! _Se mettre en colère pour ça ... c'est à en mourir de rire ..._

Kimihiro : Tu le veux maintenant oui ou non ?!

Shizuka : Ouais, j'veux bien.

¤ Kimihiro partit le chercher dans l'entrée.

Shizuka se demandait vraiment ce qu'il avait acheté ... si ça se trouve, il avait acheté un truc genre "qui a l'air super utile mais qui en fait ne sert jamais à rien".

Y a des trucs comme ça ... surtout au Japon ... ( c'est vrai, j'ai vu des trucs invraisemblables comme des petites soucoupes qu'on met sur les épaules pour ne pas perdre ses boucles d'oreilles. Ou encore le tapis "nature" dans les toilettes pour avoir l'impression qu'on est dans la nature et avoir les fesses sur l'herbe ... eh oui, malgré nous, ça existe ... )

Le brun à lunettes arriva avec le cadeau ...

Il avait l'air un peu mou ... ¤

Kimihiro, lui passant le cadeau : Tiens !...

¤ Il était légèrement ... cramoisi ?

Oui, c'est ça ...

Il s'assit devant son amant, et le regardait ouvrir le paquet avec une légère appréhension.

D'ailleurs, le concerné se demandait pourquoi ...

Il ouvrit donc ... ¤

Shizuka, sortant une partie du cadeau : ...

¤ C'était une veste noire. Taillée pour un homme. ¤

Shizuka, agréablement surpris : ...

¤ Il n'y avait pas que ça : il y avait le pantalon et la veste qui allait avec.

Ainsi que la cravate.

C'était un costume d'homme, parfaitement taillé pour lui ... ¤

Shizuka : ... c'est ...

Kimihiro, de plus en plus cramoisi : ...

¤ Mais il y avait **autre chose** dans le paquet ...

... quelque chose de plus chelou ... ¤

Kimihiro, son visage perlant à grosses gouttes : ...

Shizuka, posant le reste pour se concentrer sur le dernier détail ... : ...

¤ Il sortit un slip masculin du paquet.

Un slip tout noir tout joli !

Et là, Kimihiro crut qu'il allait tomber en syncope.

Shizuka le regardait avec grand intérêt, grand silence.

L'étirait un peu sur les côtés.

Une fois.

Deux fois.

...

...

...

... et ... ¤

Shizuka, se dirigeant vers la maison avec le slip : Je vais l'essayer tout de suite.

Kimihiro, hystérique : **MAIS NON PAS MAINTENANT !!**

Shizuka, se retournant vers lui : ...

¤ Ses yeux étaient pleins de ...

... rire. ¤

Shizuka, finissant par sourire : C'est un cadeau plutôt inattendu.

Kimihiro, sonné : ... euuuuuh ...

¤ Il pose son dernier cadeau sur la table et s'installe à côté de son petit-ami. ¤

Shizuka, lui faisant un petit bisou sur les lèvres : Merci.

Kimihiro, se remettant de ses émotions mais non sans difficulté : De rien ...

¤ Ils se sourient.

...

Et Shizuka frotta les cheveux de Kimihiro ... ¤

Kimihiro : Mais euh arrête !

Shizuka : Tu as toujours été un mystère de la nature.

Kimihiro : Mais vous dites tous ça !!

Shizuka : Parce que c'est vrai. Y en a pas deux comme toi. C'est pour ça qu'on s'ennuie pas quand t'es là.

Kimihiro : ... ben ... je suis moi-même, c'est tout ...

Shizuka : Encore heureux !

Kimihiro, laissant tomber sa tête sur son épaule : C'est super que les cadeaux te plaisent ... je savais que tu aimerais ...

Shizuka, passant un bras autour de ses épaules : ...

Kimihiro : ... même si j'avais peur de ta réaction pour le ... dernier !...

Shizuka, hésitant à se marrer : C'est osé.

Kimihiro, cramoisi : Mais j'me suis dit que ça t'irait bien !!

Shizuka : Ben ... c'est mon premier slip en fait ... comme le costume, c'est mon premier aussi ...

Kimihiro, se détâchant de lui, scandalisé : Ne me dis pas que tu portais des p'tites culottes ?!

Shizuka : Tu m'prends pour qui ?

Kimihiro, se recollant à lui : Tu m'as fait peur ...

Shizuka : ... non ... j'portais des caleçons, mais bon, rien d'autre ...

Kimihiro : ... d'accord ...

Shizuka : ...

Kimihiro : ... bon, je vais chercher le gâteau ?

Shizuka, le lâchant : Je t'attends.

¤ Le brun à lunettes partit dans la cuisine ...

Et revint avec un gros gâteau au chocolat, avec de la crème et tout ...

Comme Shizuka les aime. ¤

Kimihiro : Je n'ai pas oublié les bougies !

Shizuka, les comptant : Je vois ça.

Kimihiro : Y en a dix-huit, j'ai vérifié !

Shizuka : Super !

¤ Kimihiro pose le gâteau sur la table. ¤

Kimihiro : Trois, deux, un, ...

¤ Et l'exorciste souffla.

Mais une petit bougie fut tenace ... ¤

Shizuka : Merde ...

Pffff !

¤ Et elle s'éteignit comme par magie.

Il se tourna pour voir à côté de lui.

Son invité se marrait doucement ... ¤

Shizuka : ... imbécile ...

Kimihiro : Tu aurais vu ta tête !

Shizuka : C'est ça, ouais !

¤ Ils se prirent chacun une part ...

Shizuka était **ravi** de manger un aussi bon gâteau.

Son amant était fier de lui.

Il était si bon qu'ils en reprirent.

Mais Kimihiro fut repus ... ¤

Kimihiro : ... j'ai trop mangé ...

Shizuka : ... on va pas laisser ça ...

¤ Et il prit le plat, le posa devant lui, et commença à l'entamer ... ¤

Kimihiro : Mais t'es malade !? Tu vas faire une indigestion !!

Shizuka : ¤mioum miam miam miom mioum miam¤

¤ Tu parles ! ¤

Kimihiro, regardant le gâteau se faire engloutir : ... il n'aura pas duré ...

¤ Puis la soirée passa, ils finirent par rentrer à cause des moustiques.

Ils riaient, et ne virent pas le temps passer ...

Il était déjà une heure et demi du matin ... ¤

Kimihiro : Je ne vais pas tarder à rentrer ...

Shizuka : Ouais, vu l'heure qu'il est, il ne faudrait pas que Yûko s'inquiète.

Kimihiro : Oh, ça va, elle m'avait dit de rentrer quand je voulais ... mais je suis un peu fatigué ...

Shizuka : Oui, ça se voit. On dirait que tu vas dormir sur place.

Kimihiro : C'est vrai ? Ben faut vraiment que j'y aille alors.

Shizuka : D'accord ...

Kimihiro : Je ne regrette pas d'être venu, j'ai passé une super soirée.

Shizuka : Moi aussi. Je ne voulais pas la passer seule, et la passer avec toi était la meilleure des choses qu'il pouvait m'arriver.

Kimihiro, rougissant un peu : Ah, ben c'est cool ...

Shizuka : C'est dommage qu'il soit déjà une heure et demi du mat'.

Kimihiro : Pfff, j'te l'fais pas dire ... bon allez, au lit !

Shizuka : Ouais, au lit.

¤ Ils allèrent à l'entrée de la maison. ¤

Kimihiro : Ben ... au pire, on se voit Lundi ?

Shizuka : Au pire ... t'exagères.

Kimihiro : C'est un peu vrai ce que tu dis ...

Shizuka : À Lundi.

Kimihiro : Ouais ...

¤ Ils s'embrassent ...

Profondément ... ¤

Shizuka : Bon retour.

Kimihiro, lui souriant : Merci, et bonne nuit !

Shizuka : Bonne nuit.

¤ Ils se sourirent, puis Kimihiro ouvrit la porte et sortit.

Shizuka était très heureux.

Oui, il était heureux de cette soirée ...

Il regarda la maison tout autour de lui.

Les vêtements que son amant lui avait offert.

Il soupira de contentement. ¤

Shizuka, regardant la vaisselle dans la cuisine : Ah ... la vaisselle n'a pas été faite ... je la ferai demain.

¤ Il bâilla. ¤

Shizuka : _Il est temps que j'aille au lit ... mais j'ai pas envie d'aller me coucher ..._

¤ Il se laisse tomber dans un fauteuil devant la télé ... ¤

Shizuka : _... je ne vais pas pouvoir dormir avant un moment ..._

¤ C'est alors que les portes s'ouvrirent grand.

Un homme les avait ouvertes avec énergie.

Il avait l'air décidé. ¤

Shizuka, se levant de son fauteuil : Hiro ?

Kimihiro, déterminé : J'ai pas envie de rentrer !

Shizuka : ... ah ...

¤ Kimihiro le saisit par le bras, et l'emmena tout droit dans sa chambre ...

Où il lui sauta dessus.

Bien sûr, c'était au grand plaisir de Shizuka ...

µµµµµµ

C'était le matin.

Un matin ensoleillé, calme.

Calme ... surtout par rapport à cette nuit qui n'avait pas été de tout repos.

Vive la grasse matinée !

...

Tout était tranquille, silencieux dans la chambre.

Les volets étaient toujours fermés.

La chaleur de la fin de matinée envahissait peu à peu la pièce, et les deux hommes ne dormaient plus. Mais ils restaient en plein rêve.

La couverture les couvrait jusqu'au reins.

Les lunettes de Kimihiro étaient posées sur la table de chevet.

Il était allongé sur Shizuka, la tête reposant sur son torse, les yeux fermés. Ses mains aussi y étaient posées.

Shizuka avait une main sous les homoplates de son ami, une autre dans ses cheveux, les caressant doucement.

Ils n'avaient rien à se dire.

Seulement de l'amour à se donner ...

... malgré tout, l'un d'eux brisa le silence ... ¤

Shizuka : ... bien dormi ?...

Kimihiro : ... ouais ... et toi ?...

Shizuka : ... moi aussi ... mieux que d'habitude ...

Kimihiro : ... hum ...

Shizuka : ...

Kimihiro, rougissant un peu en esquissant un sourire : ... j'ai passé une très bonne nuit ...

Shizuka, souriant : ... c'est vrai ?

Kimihiro, cachant son visage dans son torse : ... c'était trop court ...

Shizuka : Je vois ... t'en veux encore ?

Kimihiro : ... ç'aurait été avec plaisir si j'étais pas aussi fatigué ...

Shizuka : ... tu veux un petit déjeuner pour te réveiller ?...

Kimihiro : ... non, c'est toi que je veux ...

Shizuka : Je croyais que tu étais fatigué ...

Kimihiro : ... ouais ... mais je suis bien, là ...

Shizuka : ... hum ...

¤ Kimihiro sentait la voix de l'exorciste résonner dans sa poitrine ...

Ca le détendait ...

µµµµµµ

Il était onze heures lorsqu'ils prirent leur douche ensemble.

Kimihiro s'était hâté d'aller aux cuisines pour faire la vaisselle et le repas, alors que Shizuka était reparti dans la chambre ... ¤

Kimihiro : _... ce n'était pas du tout ce que j'imaginais ... et dire que ça me faisait peur ..._

¤ Il soupira de bonheur. ¤

Kimihiro : _... maintenant, on va pouvoir envisager une vraie relation, sans contrainte ... puisque le marché est rompu ... on peut se faire confiance ... et je n'ai plus peur d'être amoureux de lui ..._

¤ Il fit la vaisselle avec allégresse. ¤

Kimihiro : _Sincèrement ... je ne peux plus imaginer ma vie sans lui ..._

¤ Il entendit des pas entrer dans la cuisine.

Il se retourna. ¤

Kimihiro : Aaaah ...

¤ Shizuka était un peu mal à l'aise dans son costume d'homme. Et pourtant, il lui allait à ravir. Il était parfaitement taillé pour lui, le rendait élégant, et qui plus est mettait en valeur ses larges épaules ...

Il regardait son amant avec interrogation. ¤

Kimihiro, heureux : Tu es très beau avec.

Shizuka, rassuré : Ah. Tant mieux.

Kimihiro, essuyant une assiette avec grand enthousiasme : ¤grand sourire¤

Shizuka, souriant : J'ai même mis le sous-vêtement.

Kimihiro, s'arrêtant net : ...

Shizuka : ...

Kimihiro, se remettant à essuyer la vaisselle, histoire de faire mine de rien : ... je verrais ça ce soir ...

¤ Ils se regardent encore ... amoureusement ...

Mais le téléphone brisa cet instant. ¤

Shizuka, reprenant son sérieux : J'y vais.

Kimihiro, faisant de même : Ouais.

¤ Shizuka partit voir au téléphone. ¤

Shizuka : Allô ?...

¤ Il resta longtemps sans voix ...

... la tension montait ...

Kimihiro s'inquiétait. ¤

Shizuka : Merci de m'avoir prévenu.

¤ Il raccrocha aussitôt. ¤

Shizuka, dans la précipitation : Haruka a fait une crise.

Kimihiro, laissant ses couverts pour le voir : C'est grave ?!

Shizuka, se préparant à partir : Ils ne savent pas. Mais ils ont peur.

Kimihiro : Ils t'ont dit pourquoi ?!

Shizuka : Non, mais je vais sur place, je veux être présent, et j'insisterai s'il ne veulent pas de moi. Il faudra qu'ils me supportent.

Kimihiro, angoissé et confus : ...

Shizuka, tracassé pour lui : ...

¤ Il passa une main sur son visage et l'embrassa. ¤

Shizuka : Ne t'en fais pas ... ça ira ...

Kimihiro : ... je vais rester ici ...

Shizuka : D'accord ... mais je risque de ne pas revenir avant un moment ...

Kimihiro : Ca ne fait rien ! Je veux être là ...

¤ Shizuka hocha la tête. ¤

Shizuka : Bien ...

Kimihiro : Courage.

Shizuka : Merci ...

¤ Et, sans attendre une seconde, il partit.

Kimihiro le regardait franchir la sortie du temple.

Il était angoissé, désespéré.

Il ne peut rien faire d'autre qu'être présent ...

... si seulement il pouvait faire plus ...

µµµµµµ

L'exorciste se hâta dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. ¤

Infirmière, le suivant en courant : Attendez monsieur !! Vous ne pouvez pas entrer dans cette chambre !!

Shizuka : Je dois le voir !

Infirmière : Elle est vide ! Le patient est au bloc opératoire des urgences !

Shizuka : ... Emmenez-moi le voir.

Infirmière : C'est interdit !! Tout ce que vous pouvez faire, c'est...

Shizuka : J'ai demandé à le voir, je ne suis pas venu pour attendre et peut-être apprendre qu'il est mort !! Alors emmenez-moi là-bas !

Infirmière : Mais je ne **peux pas** !! Je ne veux pas avoir des problèmes avec la direction !!

Shizuka : Je m'expliquerai auprès d'elle. Faites ce que je vous dis !

Infirmière : REPRENEZ VOS ESPRITS !! Vous voulez le voir avec la poitrine ouverte, peut-être !?

¤ Cette image le calma tout de suite. Elle lui fit un choc ... ¤

Shizuka : ... excusez-moi ...

Infirmière : ¤soupire¤ Vous voulez attendre à côté ?

Shizuka : Oui, je veux bien ...

¤ Il s'était assis sur une chaise dans la salle d'attente pour le bloc.

Il avait les mains croisées.

Il avait la tension haute.

Très haute ...

Parfois, il soupirait par stress.

...

...

Il regardait l'horloge.

... les minutes semblaient des heures ...

... déjà trois quarts d'heure ...

... et rien ...

...

... pas un bruit ...

...

... aucun signe ...

...

... personne ...

...

... juste le panneau lumineux du bloc qui affichait que l'opération était toujours en cours ...

... il pensait qu'il allait péter un câble ...

...

...

... il n'en pouvait plus ... ¤

Shizuka, tournant la tête : ...

¤ Le panneau s'était éteint.

Un chirurgien sortit. Il enleva son masque.

Shizuka se leva, cherchant une réponse.

Le médecin, voyant sa réaction, devina qu'il était de la famille du patient. ¤

Shizuka : Comment va-t-il ?...

Chirurgien : ...

¤ Dans le temple, Kimihiro attendait à table devant son assiette.

Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, lui aussi ... ¤

Kimihiro : _... il faut que je pense à autre chose ..._

¤ Il partit dans le salon, en quête de la télévision ...

C'est alors que Shizuka arriva, le pas lourd.

Kimihiro se retourna. ¤

Kimihiro : Tu es rentré ... je commençais à me poser des questions ... il va bien ?

Shizuka, immobile : ...

Kimihiro : ...

Shizuka : ...

Kimihiro, la gorge serrée : ... non ...

Shizuka, hochant légèrement la tête : ...

Kimihiro : Dis-moi que c'est pas vrai ...

Shizuka : ...

¤ Il s'empressa de le prendre dans ses bras ... ¤

Kimihiro, resserrant fortement l'étreinte : ... tu mens, c'est pas possible ...

Shizuka, ne réalisant toujours pas : ... je ne l'ai pas vu ... on m'a annoncé ça après l'opération ...

Kimihiro : ...

Shizuka : ... Hiro ... je ne sais plus quoi faire ...

Kimihiro : ... il n'y a rien à faire ... excuse-moi de te le dire ... mais il n'y a rien à faire ...

Shizuka : ...

Kimihiro : ... je suis désolé ...

Shizuka : ... t'as pas à l'être ...

Kimihiro : ...

Shizuka : ...

Kimihiro : ...

Shizuka : ... tu sais ... il était la dernière personne de ma famille ... et après plusieurs années d'emmerdes avec lui ... on allait enfin partir d'un bon pied ...

Kimihiro, resserrant ses doigts dans sa veste : ...

Shizuka : ... j'ai l'impression de ne plus rien avoir ... d'être seul ... je n'imaginais pas que le perdre me ferait ça ...

Kimihiro, se détâchant de lui, blessé : Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !! Tu n'es pas seul, Shizuka ! Je suis là moi !...

¤ Shizuka regrettait d'avoir dit ce qu'il venait de dire ...

... et pourtant, Kimihiro le reprit dans ses bras ... ¤

Shizuka : Excuse-moi ... je ne voulais pas dire ça ...

Kimihiro : ... je sais ...

Shizuka : ...

¤ Il ravala sa salive et fronça les sourcils en entendant ces mots ...

Il renferma son amant contre lui, le plus fort qu'il pouvait ...

Ils se consolèrent l'un et l'autre.

Tous deux étaient en deuil d'Haruka, disparu sans prévenir ...

µµµµµµ

La cérémonie d'enterrement se passa, non sans douleur, la semaine suivante.

Le couple s'est recueilli toute la journée sur sa tombe. Ils ont parlé de lui, mangé un bentô sur place.

Kimihiro, depuis quelque jour, avait élu domicile chez Shizuka. Ils vivent ensemble, comme un vrai couple, et en sont heureux.

Le soir, ils rentrèrent ensemble, et mangèrent dehors, devant une coupole de saké.

Ils se couchèrent tôt ...

Ils étaient épuisés par les obsèques. Ils s'endormirent aussitôt ... ¤

_**¤ C'est le soir.**_

_**Kimihiro était assis sur les marches du temple. Il pensait à Haruka ... ¤**_

_**Kimihiro :**__** ...**_

_**Une voix :**__** Kimihiro-kun.**_

_**Kimihiro, relevant la tête :**__** Hein ?... Haruka-san ?... vous êtes ...**_

_**Haruka, souriant :**__** Oui, je suis mort.**_

_**Kimihiro :**__** ... mais ...**_

_**Haruka :**__** Nous sommes dans ton rêve.**_

_**Kimihiro, regardant autour de lui :**__** ... ah ... oui ... c'est vrai ...**_

_**¤ Il se leva, et partit le voir ... ¤**_

_**Kimihiro :**__** Pourquoi venez-vous me voir moi et pas Shizuka ?... il est désespéré de ne pas avoir pu vous dire au revoir ...**_

_**Haruka :**__** Je sais. Mais il ne peut pas me voir. Malgré qu'il soit exorciste, il ne possède pas le don de voir les esprits. Mais toi ...**_

_**Kimihiro :**__** ...**_

_**Haruka :**__** Je voulais lui dire au revoir, moi aussi. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le faire.**_

_**Kimihiro :**__** Qu'est-ce que je lui dirai ?**_

_**Haruka :**__** Il te croira, ne t'inquiète pas.**_

_**Kimihiro :**__** ... hum ...**_

_**Haruka :**__** Je veux simplement que tu lui dises que je suis désolé. Maintenant, il doit vivre comme il l'entend. Il doit aller de l'avant. Je l'ai trop entravé, et si j'en avais eu le temps, j'aurais pris le temps de réparer mes erreurs ... je trouve d'ailleurs que c'est une bonne initiative que de construire une nouvelle vie avec toi.**_

_**Kimihiro :**__** ...**_

_**Haruka :**__** Kimihiro-kun, tu as intérêt à être **__**parfait**__** avec lui. Je suis peut-être mort, mais je suis toujours là. Je t'ai à l'oeil.**_

_**Kimihiro :**__** Euh ... pas tout le temps quand même ?...**_

_**Haruka :**__** Non, pas en pleine intimité, je ne suis pas aussi pervers que ça.**_

_**Kimihiro, rassuré :**__** Vous m'avez fait peur ...**_

_**Haruka :**__** Tout ça pour te dire que ... s'il est malheureux à cause de toi, je te hanterai toutes les nuits sans exception ...**_

_**Kimihiro :**__** GYAAAAAAAAAAH !! MAIS CA VA PAS !? COMMENT POURRAIS-JE AVOIR ENVIE DE LUI FAIRE DU MAL !?**_

_**Haruka, riant gentillement :**__** Tout va bien alors !**_

_**Kimihiro, bleu :**__** ...**_

_**Haruka :**__** Je voulais aussi m'assurer de ça.**_

_**Kimihiro :**__** D'accord ...**_

_**Haruka :**__** Bon, je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps, tu as besoin de dormir pour demain ...**_

_**Kimihiro :**__** Oui, il y a lycée demain ...**_

_**Haruka :**__** Je sais.**_

_**Kimihiro :**__** ...**_

_**Haruka, disparaîssant :**__** Dis à Shizuka que je l'aime et que je suis fier de lui.**_

_**Kimihiro :**__** Je lui dirai.**_

_**Haruka :**__** ¤sourire¤ Bonne nuit.**_

_**¤ Et il disparut.**_

_**Kimihiro restait surpris ... ¤**_

_**Kimihiro :**__** ... au revoir, Haruka-san ...**_

Kimihiro, se réveillant : ...

¤ Il faisait encore nuit.

Et pourtant, il sentait que Shizuka était réveillé ...

Il se tourna vers sa droite.

Son ami le regardait avec interrogation. ¤

Shizuka, décoiffé avec des petits yeux pas réveillés : T'arrêtais pas de bouger dans ton sommeil ...

Kimihiro : ...

¤ Il sourit par gêne ... ¤

Kimihiro : Je t'ai réveillé ?

Shizuka, ironique : Un peu, ouais ...

Kimihiro : Ah ! Excuse-moi.

Shizuka : C'est pas grave.

Kimihiro : Shizuka.

Shizuka : Quoi ?

Kimihiro : J'ai vu ... j'ai vu Haruka-san, dans mon rêve.

Shizuka : ... comment ça se fait ?

Kimihiro : Bien en fait ... ça m'arrive de voir des esprits en rêve ... qui viennent me rendre visite ...

Shizuka, interpellé : Il t'a dit quelque chose ?

Kimihiro : Oui ... c'est à toi qu'il voulait parler ... il voulait ... il voulait te dire que ...

¤ Un léger silence d'installa ... ¤

Shizuka : Il voulait me dire quoi ?

Kimihiro : ... il veut que tu vives ta vie comme tu l'entends ... et il voulait surtout que tu saches ... qu'il est fier de toi ... et qu'il t'aime ...

Shizuka : ...

Kimihiro : ...

Shizuka : Si tu le revois, tu lui dis de ne pas trop emmerder son entourage dans le monde des morts ?

Kimihiro : Euh ...

Shizuka : Et que je l'aime aussi.

Kimihiro : ... d'accord, c'est promis.

Shizuka, le ramenant contre lui : Hum ...

Kimihiro, partant au quart de tour : Mais j'ai pas envie de faire l'intermédiaire toutes les nuits, moi !!

Shizuka, hésitant à rire ou pas : Te pose pas de questions, bonne nuit ...

Kimihiro : Tu m'écoutes quand j'te parle !? EH !!

Shizuka : ... il est trois heures du mat' ...

Kimihiro : AH NON !! TU NE VAS PAS ME FAIRE CELUI QUI A ENVIE DE DORMIR ALORS QUE TU ES PARFAITEMENT REVEILLE !!

Shizuka : **Bonne nuit !**

Kimihiro : Mais euh !!

¤ Shizuka esquissa un petit sourire ...

... malgré la mort d'Haruka, il était enfin heureux ...

... il avait une vie d'homme ...

... un petit ami avec qui il vit, et qui l'aime ...

... et surtout, il savait pourquoi il avait vécu un enfer ...  
... et son grand-père avait enfin reconnu sa faute, il s'est excusé ...

... il pouvait repartir soulagé ...

C'était le début d'une nouvelle vie. ¤

**OWARIIIIII !!**

Ah, encore une fin à la con, je sais, je suis une grosse sadique ! T.T Un jour, je changerai mon pseudo pour "Repose-en-paix" ... lol

MERCI DE M'AVOIR LUE !! J'espère que cette fic vous aura plue jusqu'au bout quoiqu'il soit arrivé !

Et à bientôt dans une nouvelle fic !

SAYONARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!

Et n'oubliez pas de m'envoyer une review !

BISOUS A TOUS MES FANS !!

Tohru


End file.
